Kingdom Hearts High School
by DarkLunarMidnight
Summary: Zexion and his family are moving back to Twilight Town. He's re-enrolled in school and finds out that his boyfriend is with another!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts High School

Day 1

Zexion's POV

Finally after 3 years me and my...'family' are moving back to Twilight Town. I sighed then stared out of the trian window, 'I can't wait to see Demyx again...' I thought softly. I sighed again then leaned back in the train seat and closed my eyes, drifting into slumber.

"Zexion, Zexion...wake up..." my lilac haired mother softly spoke. I flickered my eyes open then stared back out the window, we were back in Twilight Town! I jumped from my seat then ran off the train. I was finally back were I belong. I looked back at my family who were staring at me, "I'll be back in two hours.'' I said running out of the Train Station's front door. I smiled when I saw the beautiful orange sunset off in the distance, it reminded me of the time that Demyx had dragged me to Sunset Hill to eat Sea-Salt Ice Cream and watch the sunset. I smiled at the memory then walked into town. I saw familiar faces and people smiled and waved at me, I waved back with the same smile. I countined walk until I came up on The Usual Spot, I pulled back the curtains and walked in. I saw my old friends: Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Xigbar, Xion, Yuki, and Sora. I was almost knocked to the ground when they all came at me and hugged me at the same time. I laughed then pushed them all off, "Do you know where Demyx is?" I asked. Nobody anwsered. I blinked at them,"What's wrong?" I asked looking at them with a questionable look. A quick thought came into my head, 'Clock Tower!' I stood up then ran back to the Train Station. I stared up at the clock tower above, 'Demyx must be up there...' I thought softly. I ran into the train station then ran up a flight of stairs until I had made it to the top. I came around the corner of the clock tower and saw Demyx sitting on the ledge with a girl. I smiled at my blonde haired lover then began to walk from around the corner. I stopped when I heard them talking, "So Dem-Dem..." the girl started, "when are you gonna come over?" she asked. Demyx smiled, "I dunno, tomorrow I guess." "Awww...c'mon Dem-Dem, tomorrow is the last day of summer." the girl whined, poking her lips out. Demyx wrapped his arm around the girl then kissed her forehead. I eyes narrowed in rage, 'What the hell's wrong with him?' I thought angerly. I clenched my fists then walked back down the flight of stairs. I inhaled then exhaled, 'What if they're just relatives? Cousin? Sister? Step-cousin? Step-sister?' Those questions ran through my head millions of times. I let out a long sigh then looked at the now set sun, 'It'll be dark soon...I should get home...' I walked out the train station then walked home, I was gone longer than I expected.

I entered the door then walked into the house. It was 12:00pm, 'I should probaly get some rest...' I thought sleepily. I quietly walked upstairs to my room and opened the door to see my little brother Ienzo fast asleep on my bed with the book _Twilight Eclipse._ I walked over to my bed and kissed his forehead lightly. Ienzo's eyes flickered opened as I began to crawl into bed. Ienzo latched onto my shirt and snuggled into my chest, "I thought you weren't going to come home..." he said softly and sleepily. I smiled lightly then laid my chin on his head, "Of coruse I'd come home." I closed my eyes as I held my younger brother close.

Day 2

I woke up to my younger brother staring out of my bedroom window. I rubbed my eyes childishly then sat up in bed, "Ienzo..." I yawned, "what're you doing?" Ienzo looked at me then grabbed my hand, "Look..." he pointed out the window. I gazed out the window and saw Demyx and that girl again. I growled then opened my window so I could hear what they were saying. Ienzo and I got down low and began listening to the conversation outside, "Demy, I really think you should forget about that purple-blue haired boy." said the girl. '_My hair is not purple-blue, it is lilac!' _I thought. "Hey, his hair isn't purple-blue!" Demyx yelled, "It's lilac!" The girl sighed, "Well I'm oh so sorry that I could really careless about..._its_ hair color." she said with attitude. Ienzo and I rolled our eyes then shook our heads. We heard Demyx grunt, "Melody, is to your time of year?" Demyx asked. Melody was her name...Ienzo glared out the window at Demyx then to me. Ienzo opened his mouth to speak but then quickly closed it as our...'father' entered the room. His emerald green eyes narrowed at Ienzo, then to me. I pulled my younger brother close and held him tightly. Our so called father, adopted us when I was 12 and Ienzo still a young child. Ienzo wrapped his arms around me tightly as I held him close to me and stared down our 'father'. Vexen, our 'father', left the room with a dark smile on his face. Ienzo didn't want to release me, I suppose he was still afraid of Vexen. Vexen did nothing but experiment on us when we were children, Ienzo was his favorite. Ienzo resembles me in hair color, eye color, skin tone, etc. Sometimes Ienzo tries to dress and act like me. Ienzo is a bit smaller than I, his fraile body was shaking and shivering. I kissed Ienzo's forehead then walked to my closet and pulled out a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, and a long sleeved black hoodie for him. I removed the white lab coat the Ienzo wore and slipped him into my shirt, pants, and hoodie. I walked back over to my closet and pulled out a black long sleeved shirt, a black hoodie, black jeans, and some black and white convers for me and my brother. I tied his shoes tight,but not too tight, then tied mine. Ienzo held my hand as we left my room and shut the door. I opened the front door then walked out with Ienzo by my side.

Sunset Hill

Ienzo and I sat in the soft grass, eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Ienzo rested his head on my shoulder as we stared out at the sunset, "Ienzo..." I said softly. Ienzo took his head off my shoulder then looked up at me, "Yes brother?" Ienzo said. I smiled at him, "I bet you don't know why the sunsets red." I teased. Ienzo nodded, "I do!" Ienzo exclaimed. I chuckled at his enthusiasm, "Why?" I asked, already knowing the anwser. Ienzo looked out in the distance, "It's because light is made up of many colors like blue, orange, green, and so on. But out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." I kissed his forehead and smiled, "You're correct." Ienzo grew a smile unlike no other, he did enjoy it when I complimented him. I heard laughing and giggling coming up the hill. I glared over at Demyx and Melody as they came up the hill, holding hands with eachother. Okay I admit, I'm pissed! Demyx made me a promise, a promise that he promised to never break. But now...I bit the head of my Sea-Salt Ice Cream in anger. Ienzo wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his cheek on my elbow. Demyx and Melody sat right next to Ienzo and I. Ienzo was about to speak but I silenced him with a glare. I pulled the hood over my head as the wind blew lightly against my now wet cheeks. A small tear fell on Ienzo and he darted his head upward to stare in sadness at my running eyes. I didn't show any emotion, I just sat there...tears running down my face. Ienzo reached up and wipped the tears away, licking the salted water from his fingers. Demyx and Melody looked over at us, "What's wrong?" Demyx asked with a concer tone of voice. I smiled under my hood, '_He still uses that kind and sweet voice, huh?_' I said in thoughts. Demyx tried to remove my hood but I shoved him back. Melody stood, "Hey, don't push on him like that!" Melody yelled. Ienzo narrowed his eyes, "Don't you yell at my Aniki like that." Ienzo said softly. I lightly pinched Ienzo's nose and shook my head, "Otōto, don't agrue with her." I said standing up. Ienzo nodded then grabbed my hand as I began to walk back home with him at my side. I stopped right at the beginning of the hill. I removed my hood then shook my head, getting my hair into place. I glance back at Demyx, he looked shock to have seen my face. I closed my eyes then walked down the hill with Ienzo. Night had came quickly and Ienzo and I were in my room playing Connect-4. I chuckled as our scores were tied, "May we finish this later?" Ienzo asked yawning. I nodded then began to pick up the peices of the game and return them to the box. Ienzo removed his clothes and set them on my dresser and I removed mine and sat them on the dresser aswell. Ienzo and I crawled into bed, "Tomorrow is our first day of school in Twilight Town again!" Ienzo cheered. I smiled then kissed his cheek and laid my head on the pillow below me. I flicked on Ienzo's night light and rested my head back on the pillow, alongside my little brother.

Day 3

I awoke to Ienzo separating my clothes from his, Ienzo knew exactly what I wanted to wear. Ienzo smiled then brought me my clothes, "Good Morning." Ienzo said softly. I smiled at him then kissed his forehead, "Good Morning to you aswell." I said. Ienzo laid my clothes on the bed, I dressed quickly so I could go fix Ienzo breakfast. I rushed downstairs with Ienzo behind me. I went into the kitchen and fixed him a bowl of cereal. I sat it down at the table then went into the frigde to grab the milk and poured it into the cereal bowl. I sat the cereal at the table then put the milk back into the fridge. Ienzo sat at the table eating quickly, I smiled at him trying to rush because he saw me rushing. Vexen slowly walked downstairs and glared at me and Ienzo. Our mother sat on the couch silently ready a teen magazine. I sighed heavily then walked over and stood behind Ienzo. Vexen eyed me as I began to wrap my arms around Ienzo and hold him as he ate. I kissed Ienzo' s cheek as he ate and swallowed. Once finished eating, I glared over at the clock. It read: '7:20'. I grabbed Ienzo's backpack and my satchel then headed out the door with Ienzo behind me. I walked over to the black Suzuki that my mother bought me for my birthday last year. Ienzo sat in the passanger's seat and put on his seatbelt. I smiled at him then sat out books in the back seats. I started up the car then began to drive to Ienzo's school first.

I stopped the car infront of a ramp and stepped out to walk Ienzo to class. "Ienzy! Zexy!" yelled a voice. Ienzo and I turned around to see it was my old friend Saix with his little brother Isa. Ienzo smiled then looked up at me, "Go ahead..." I said softly as Isa and Ienzo ran into each others arms and hugged. Saix walked up to me and patted my shoulder, "Welcome back." he said. I smiled, "Good to see you again." I looked over at Ienzo and Isa, I knew that they liked each other. Ienzo has been in love with Isa since kindergarden. Isa grabbed Ienzo's hand and led him further up the ramp. Ienzo stopped infront of me and gave me one last hug before he latched hands with Isa again, going further up the ramp. Saix looked at me then walked back to his car. I sighed then walked back to mine, 'Ienzo...' I smiled then got back in the car and drove off to school.

Twilight High

I parked the car then stepped out and looked around. I reached in the back seat then slammed the door and locked the car. I put the satchel over my shoulder and looked at my cell phone, '8:05...I have 50 minutes before class starts.' I thought to myself. I walked into the building, heading to the Cafeteria. I walked in and there were my friends. They all gasped and ran upto me, hugging me almost to death. Yuki was the happiest out of the bunch. Yuki, Xigbar, Roxas, Sora, Xion, Hayner, Pence, and Olette all looked passed me with the 'what ever you do, don't turn around' look. I turned around anyways and saw...them. Demyx with his arm around Melody's shoulder and Melody with her arm around Demyx's waist. I grunted in disgust then turned to stare at Xigbar, "How did this happen?" I asked, trying to hide some of the saddess in my voice. Yuki led me to an empty table, the others followed. Yuki sat her hands on my legs, "Zex, I know this may kinda piss you off and freak you out at the same time," Yuki started, "well...when you left for those 3 years...Demyx got really depressed." Yuki sighed then looked over at Roxas. Roxas nodded his head, "Yea, so we told him to move on..." "But we didn't think he'd go...for a girl!" Sora finished. I clutched the knee part of my pants tightly, I know that they didn't mean it...but...ugh! How could they just do that?! I inhaled then exhaled, "I know you all didn't mean it, but next time...stay out of my love life." I stood up then stormed out of the Cafeteria. Yuki, Roxas, and Sora looked at eachother then back to the still swinging Cafeteria doors.

1st Period

I sat in the first period of the day and thought about what happen not too long ago. I sat on my hands and stared out of the window. I felt something in my back pocket. I turned to the side and pulled out a small note from my back pocket. I opened it and began to read it, it read:

_'To my love Zexy: I hope you're safe and I can't wait to see you next week! I wish I could see you right now, but I can wait for your return. I love you with all my heart and I won't ever do something to hurt you, promise._

_~Love Demyx'_

I remember this note, it was the first one he got to send me in 3 years. Tear's began to stream down my face as I finished reading the note. I held it close to my chest as I sobbed lightly, 'You liar.!. You dammed liar! You hurt me! You shattered my heart! You bastard!' Everyone in the classroom looked at me as they talked about their summer. I bawled the paper into a ball and sat beside me. I cupped my eyes with boths my hands and sobbed heavily. I heard paper unravel, I looked up from my sobbing to see Melody reading the note. Melody gave a snooty laugh, "You think Demyx still wants you? Yea right! He's with me now! So maybe you need to carry your little suicidal ass on somewhere eles and kill yourself." she said with a disgusted smile. "That is not cool." Melody turned around to see my other friend Fujin. Fujin took the note from Melody and handed it back to me. I took it and put it in my satchel, "Thank you, Fujin." Fujin nodded then walked passed Melody, stepping on her feet. Melody grunted then eyed Fujin, "Watch were you step dike!" Fujin slowly turned around and punched Melody hard in the face, "...Cakewalk." Fujin stepped over Melody then walked up to Yuki and kissed her lips. Yuki wrapped heer arms around Fujin's neck and pulled her close, Yuki stared back at me with one of those 'I hate to be showing love in your face' looks. I sighed then turned my head to stare out of the window. I felt like I was going to vomit when I smelled a certain scent that I hated for years. Demyx walked in the room, his scent was intoxicating! Everyone else found his scent drop-dead amazing and I thought it was something that I'd drop-dead to. I coughed and gagged as he passed me. If you don't know, my nose is highly sensitive. I opened the window next to me and inhaled as much oxygen I could. I could not stand the smell of Armani Code Cologne! Ugh! It gave me headaches! I walked over and opened then other 3 windows then sat down at my desk. I pulled out a yellow sucker that Ienzo gave me. I removed the wrapper and put it in my pocket. I opened my mouth then inserted the sucker. I felt a small tap on my shoulder, I turned to see that it was Demyx. I sighed, "What do you want?" I asked. Demyx's eyes were focused on the four papers on his desk, "I really need help and..." Demyx's voice trailed off when his head rose to see me. Demyx's jaw dropped, "Z-Zexy!? I-It's you!" I nodded then looked at the papers on his desk, this is all 8th grade work. I sighed then grabbed a pencil, "Let me show you-" I was cut off when Demyx dragged me infront of Melody and her posse, "Melody, this is my friend Zexy , and Zexy, this is my girlfriend Mel." I pushed Demyx aside and stormed out the classroom. Demyx watched me leave then shrugged his shoulders, "He must be upset about something." Demyx said, wrapping his arm around Melody.

Student Lounge

I sat in the student lounge cutting myself and pouring red soda in the wounds. I moaned out in pain, it felt amazing. The door opened and Demyx and Melody walked in. I quickly pulled my sleeves down and sat the soda on the table and the razor in my satchel. I glared at Melody then stared up at Demyx, "What now?" I asked in a disgusted tone. Melody was about to speak but Demyx cut her off, "Zexy, what's -" "You can no longer call me that." I said. Demyx sighed, "Melody go wait outside." Melody nodded then left the room. Demyx pinned me to the walk, "Why can't I call you that anymore?" he asked. I sighed, "Because you are with another and calling me that doesn't sound corret. I already hate your fucking grilfriend, I'm pissed because my so called friends told a certain someone to move on, my so called boyfriend that said he'd never leave me cheated on me, and right now your cologne is killing me!" Demyx gave me one of those 'what did you just say to me' kind of looks, "It's not their faults that you moved away for three years! The only thing they did was try and help me out of my depression! They said I should move on, and I did! She walked into my life, she helped me out of that depression, she gave me something that you never did!" I glanced at him, "What did she give you Demyx? Sex?" I yelled. I moaned out of pain as Demyx's hands tighten around my cut wrists. A slight grin grew on Demyx's face as he began to detect the furiousness in my eyes, "We've had sex 5 times, without a condom." Demyx released me then walked out of the student's lounge. I fell to my knees and leaned against the wall, 'H-He's...no...Demyx...' I began to sob lightly in my hands.

The 2nd period bell rang and I raised my head slowly, 'No need to cry now...' I thought to myself, 'he's with someone else now...' I stood slowly then walked out of the student lounge. I walked down the halls of Twilight Town High, thinking about Demyx. I stopped at a corner when my legs started to feel like noodles. I clutched the corner then tried to walk again, but was stopped my one of my enemies. "Hey there suicidal tramp." said Riku . I stepped back some to only bump into Axel and Marluxia. They grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me back. Riku was the leader of this click, he was my friend but something happened to him and he hates me now. Riku roughly caressed my chin and made me stare in his light blue eyes, "Look, I need your help." I raised an eyebrow, "How can I help you?" I asked. Riku glared down the hall, "I want Sora back." I was shocked to hear that, after Sora rudely dumped Riku he still wanted him back. I sighed, I knew how he felt...to have love for one who's with another. I sighed then nodded, "I'll help you, but how?" Riku kissed my forehead, "Be my uke." I blushed then glared up at Axel and Marluxia, "Alright, but tell them to release me." Riku nodded then glared up at Axel and Marluxia, "Let 'em go." They released me then walked over to Riku and stood behind him. Riku wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me to class. Sora and Roxas came around the corner holding hands. Sora release Roxas' hand and walked upto to me and Riku, "H-Hey Z-Zexion...Riku..." Riku kissed my cheek then looked at Sora, "Hey..."Riku said softly. Roxas walked up beside Sora and grabbed his hand again, "C'mon Sora, before we're late." Sora looked at Roxas with sad eyes, "O...Okay...Bye Zexion...Riku..." I waved a small goodbye then sighed. I removed Riku's shoulder then gave him a small stare then walked to class.

Second period was as dull as ever, nothing but drama. I saw Melody and her posse walk into class and glare at me. I sighed then pulled out a book and began to read it. Melody sat beside me and snatched the book from my hands, throwing it across the room. I sighed heavily then glared at her, "What?" I said in a very disgusted tone. Melody crossed her arms as her posse sat in the seats behind and infront of me. One of them touched my hair and twirled it, "Look..." Melody began, "you know it's over between you and Demyx, right?" I rolled my eyes then stared out the window. Melody pulled my hair, forcing me to face her, "Anwser me." I rolled my eyes again, "Yes, I know it's over." I said bluntly. She smiled in victory, "Well, just ta inform you..." Melody leaned into my ear, "I'm pregnant." Melody whispered. My world shattered, my heart torn from my chest, I felt like I was about to burst. I bawled my fists then gave her a death glare, "What...did you just say.?." I gritted my teeth and bawled my fists more. Melody gave a snooty laugh, "I said, I'm pregnant." I slammed my hand down hard on my desk, everyone stared back at me. "First you steal my dammed boyfriend, second you fucking sleep with him, and now you're pregnant! What the hell?!" I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore, my blood boiled, overheated was more like it. One of the last thing that I'd do in the world is lose my virginity to the wrong person, but the main thing I'd never do is hit a woman. Right now I didn't give a damn, she took Demyx from me! I punched Melody hard in the cheek, making her fall to the floor half unconsious. Everyone stared at me in fear. I saw Yuki, Fujin, Roxas, Sora, Xigbar, Axel, Riku, Marluxia, and Demyx staring at me. I glared at them then picked up my satchel and walked out the classroom.

Twilight Middle School

Ienzo's POV

I laughed as Isa showed me a video of him and his older brother racing. Isa had his arm wrapped around the back of my chair. I chuckled then looked out the window, "Aniki?" I said. Isa looked over at me then stared out the window with me, "Isn't that your brother?" he asked. I nodded my head, ''Yea." The innercon came on and I was for check out. I looked over at Isa and gave him a hug, "Well bye." I smiled then waved Isa a good-bye. I walked out of the classroom then up to the office. Zexion stood at the counter, he grabbed my hand and led me to the car. I blinked, Zexion looked mad. I kissed Zexion's hand and got in the car with him. Zexion reached over and russled my hair, I smiled then sat back in the passanger's seat.

Twilight Town High School

Yuki's POV

I walked beside Fujin and sighed. Fujin softly caressed my chin with her fingers,"Is there a problem?" she asked softly. I shook my head then grabbed her hand, "I'm just worried about Zexion." Fujin nodded in agreement, "Yes, I am aswell." I sighed again then walked to my class.

Demyx's POV

I sat outside the nurses office, waiting to see if Melody was okay. I sighed then leaned back in the chair, 'I wonder what happened to her...' I thought as I bit the end on my thumb nail. The office door opened and Melody held an ice pack to her cheek. I stood and wrapped my arms around her, "She'll be alright." Said the nurse. I nodded then walked her back to class.

Hanabi's Flower Shop

Zexion's POV

I dropped Ienzo off at his job and walked in with him. I saw Marluxia's little brother Lamuria watering the flower's. He turned around and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Ienzo and I again. Lamuria wrapped his arms around us and hugged us. We returned the hug then released, "How've you been?" Lamuria asked. I smiled, "Fine." I hugged Ienzo then kissed his forehead, "I'm going to let him stay here for awhile and head back to school." Lamuria nodded, "Alright." Ienzo waved, "Good-bye!" I waved back then stepped in the car and began to drive back to school.

Twilight Town High School

Zexion's POV

I stepped back on school campus and walked to class. I passed Riku and his group, they were all by the Cafetiria smoking. I walked by them with my nose covered, 'That's so digusting!' I thought. I continued to walk until I saw Melody and Demyx come around the corner. I turned the other way, I had a choice: A.) Inhale the cigarrate smoke. Or B.) Face my ex-boyfriend with Melody by his side. Well dammit, take me to the smoke! I walked the other way until I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I quickly turned around to see it was Demyx. I grunted then began to cough and gag because of the smoke. Melody rolled her eyes, "He's faking it!" she yelled. I pushed pass them to open the emergancy door. I inhaled as much oxygen as I could then sighed in relaxation, "Better..." I stood by the opened door as Demyx approched me, "Why did you do that?" he asked. I began to smell that darned colonge again! I stepped back so I could breath, "D-Do _*cough*_ what? _*cough, cough*_" Demyx forced me up against a wall. I stared in to his deep ocean eyes, "You know what you did, you hit her!" Demyx yelled. I could no longer speak, the scent was strangling me. My body began to shake and I to hypervenalate, the smoke and colonge was too much. I blacked out and fell to the floor with a loud _thud_. When I had awoken, I saw all my friends around me and Ienzo holding my hand. I sat up and looked around, "Where...am I..?.." I asked holding my head. Ienzo smiled, "The nurse's office." I rose up then lightly smiled at my brother and friends. Ienzo hugged me then kissed my hand, "Now carry your butt to class." Ienzo said cutely. I smiled warmly then slid off the chair. I russled his hair then grabbed my satchel, "Thank you all...for being there." Yuki, Fujin, Xigbar, Roxas, and Sora all hugged me and smiled. I walked to my 4th period class with my friends.

4th period went by as smiple. I sat in the Cafeteria and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table with my friends. Riku walked by and kissed my cheek, "Hey babe.'' Riku said, wrapping his arm around me. I took a sip of my black coffee then smiled at Riku, "Hey." Sora eyed me then kissed Roxas on the lips. Riku pulled me into his lap and kissed my left hand gentally. I blushed slightly then leaned up against Riku's warm chest. Demyx walked into the Cafeteria with his arm wrapped around Melody, kissing her over and over again. I rolled my eyes then took another sip of my coffee, I handed Riku the glass mug as he took a small sip and sat it on the table. My phone began to ring, it played 'Gothic's Revenge' by Unstable BloodLust. I stood up and dug in my back pocket and pulled out my cellphone. I pressed the talk button then put the phone to my ear, "Hello." I anwsered. "Hey Aniki." It was Ienzo. I smiled, "Where are you?" I asked. I heard Ienzo laugh, "The Flower Shop." I smiled, "Alright, love you Otōto.'' "Love you too, Aniki." I hung up my phone then returned it to my back pocket. I sat back in Riku's lap as Demyx and Melody sat at the table with us. I rolled my eyes then bite into a Dango, 'Just had to sit here.' I thought, 'Out of all the seats in the Cafeteria, right here. Typical.' I pulled out my IPod and began to listen to Unstable BloodLust. I sang to their song It Makes Me:

_What makes you think I give a damn  
What makes you feel that I'm guilty  
What is your problem  
You blame it on me  
It makes me...It makes me_

_Feel, cry, maybe die, run like a fool and say goodbye  
I can't tell wether or not you're up, down, good, bad, sad, mad  
All of that  
I walked passed you today  
Thinking "Hey, what hell's goin' on?"  
You're sayin' "Hey, get away."  
Stepping back and running away  
It makes me bite, cut, drip blood, run through the flames it's still not enough  
It makes me run, scream, bleed, cry, drink black blood and maybe die  
All these things...makes me feel...alive._

Melody stared at me as I softly sang, "What the hell kinda music is that?" She yelled. Fujin rolled her eyes then turned the volume up on my cell phone, "I love Unstable BloodLust." Fujin said bluntly. I smiled a little then contiued to listen to th musics last verse:

_You make me...you make me_

_Laugh, smile, it's futile  
Having fun just once in awhile  
It makes me, it makes me, it. makes. me!_

I turned my music down then turned my IPod off and returned it to my pocket. Melody rolled her eyes then took out her light pink IPod with white headphones. She put the headphones in her ears then scrolled through her music. I turned my attention to three girls who were passing out diffrent papers. I stood from Riku's lap then walked over to the three, "What is this?" I asked. "Well first, my name's Vivi." She said, "I'm giving out papers for Cheerleading tryouts this year." I nodded my head then took one from Vivi. "My name's Luka, and I'm handing out papers for Majorette tryouts." I took a paper from Luka then looked at the thrid girl. She had long sliver hair and big lavender eyes, "Hey there, name's Hidana. I'm handing out papers for Track tryouts." I smiled then took a paper from Hidana. I looked at the three papers in my hand then walked back over to sit in Riku's lap. "What's that babe?" Riku asked, kissing my cheek. I showed him the papers, "I'm thinking on trying out for Track, Majorette, and Cheerleading this year." Fujin nodded, "I think that is a nice idea." Hidana walked up to me and sat beside me,"Hey everyone...Melody." Melody rolled her eyes at Hidana then laid her head on Demyx's shoulder. I sighed then turned towards Hidana, "You hate her too?" I asked. Hidana rose an eyebrow, "Hate her? Hate her?! That bitch is on my Top 10,000 to die list, AND is the first one on the damned list!" I laughed at her, "I finally found someone who understands me." Hidana and I laughed for a bit, "Wait here." Hidana stood then walked upto the snack bar and grabbed a few things. She sat her items down on a plate then pulled out a pocket knife and cut open a jelly filled dounut. She dug the knife in the jelly then licked the knife. She gave me a chocolate cookie, but I denied it. She shrugged then ate it herself, for a small girl she could really eat. Melody looked at Hidana in disgust, "Damn bitch, it's that good?" She yelled. Hidana looked at Melody then stood and walked over to a bottle of bleach. Hidana untwisted the cap then poured the Bleach all over her head and clothes. Melody screamed then stood and hit Hidana in her face. Hidana's long silver hair covered her face as she began to laugh like an idiotic Jeff the Killer. Hidana spun then kicked Melody in her side. Yuki stood ontop of the lunch table with her phone, recording it. "BEAT THAT HOE!" Yuki yelled with excitment. Hidana grabbed Melody by her hair and slung her against the wall then grabbed her by her hair once again and threw her across three tables. Hidana pulled out her pocket knife then held Melody up by her neck, "Lemme tell ya somethin' 'bout my fuckin' self." Hidana said, "Don't you EVER HIT ME IN MY DAMN FACE EVER AGAIN!" Hidana rose the knife above Melody's head and brought it down. Everything went quiet, "What?" Hidana said rolling her head back to see a pissed Demyx holding her wrist. Demyx growled then threw Hidana across the tile floor. I stood then walked over to Demyx and pushed him against the wall, "What the hell's wrong with your ass?!" I yelled. Demyx looked down at me the rolled his eyes, "Just stay out of the damn way." My eyes narrowed and my fists bawled once again for the second time today. I inhaled the exhaled, "Demyx, you do know what you have done to yourself?" I screamed. "Demyx do you know what I have lost because of you?!" Demyx raised an eyebrow, "What? Because right now your virginity is the world to you right now." I inhaled then exhaled, I couldn't tell him but right now fuckin' fuck it. I chuckled lightly, "Demyx..." I began softly, "I lost them..." Demyx looked at me with questions in his eyes, "Who are them?" I felt tears stream down my eyes, "...Dema and Zion..." Demyx's eyes widen, "Z-Zexy..." Demyx wrapped his arms around me as I cried on his chest. The only one who knew that I had lost our children was Fujin, I made her swear not to tell anyone. I was still a virgin today because I didn't want to have sex with Demyx so I went to the doctor and they injected me with Demyx's sperm. I cried hard on Demyx as the pained memories came back.

_~4 years ago~_

_I sat in Demyx's lap with my head on his shoulder. Demyx rubbed my large stomach, "I can't wait until they're born." I chuckled then rested my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes._

_~2 weeks later~_

_I spent six days in the hospital ever scince the accident. I rested my hand on my stomach. I realized that my stomach had had gotten smaller. I blinked as a doctor came in the room with a sad expression on his face. "Zexion..." the doctor said. I looked at him,"Yes?" The doctor sighed the pulled up a chair beside my bed, "Well...I know that you were pregnant male and I was happy for you. But..." the doctors voice trailed off. I looked at him once again, "What do you mean was?" I started to panic a little. The doctor let out a long sigh, "I'm so sorry...But do to the lack of blood...your children did not survive." Tears were brought to my eyes then. I cried for eight nights straight. _

I wipped my tears and stared up at Demyx,"I'm sorry Demy...I'm so sorry.!." I cried. Demyx struggled to get me off of him. He had finally ungrasped me then ran over to Melody and picked her up bridal style. I fell to my knees and lay my forehead on the cold tile Cafeteria floor. Riku ran over and wrapped his arms around me, "Ssshh, there, there. I'm here." I cried against Riku and tightly held him. Fujin and Yuki ran over to help and confort me.

The rest of the day went by just as fast. I drove to pick up Ienzo and then headed home. I walked upstairs to my room and grabbed my lilac Toshiba laptop. Ienzo came in my room and shut the door. Ienzo crawled into my bed as I logged in to Facebook. I scrolled through my friends list then saw Demyx's name. I clicked his name and saw what he did to his profile. Every other word was 'Melody' I growled then went back to my profile. I saw Hidana and added her as a friend. I saw Melody aswell then clicked her profile. I growled again then went back to my own profile. I logged out then let Ienzo sign into his Facebook. The first name I saw was Isa's. I chuckled then laid down in bed and closed my eyes.

~Time Skip~

Day 10

Melody was big as ever! I shook my head then walked to the track feild. I saw Hidana, Fujin, Yuki, and Sora all at the starting line. Riku sat watching, I walked down to where Riku sat and sat next to him. Riku wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Hey babe." Riku kissed my cheek. I smiled then shook my head, "Nothing, just here for tryouts." Riku nodded, "Good luck." I smiled again, "Thank you." The fastest one out of the four was Hidana. I smiled then walked down onto the track feild and got down like Hidana, "Ready ta lose?" Hidana teased. I chuckled, "Yea, sure." Yuki held up a green flag then brought it down. Hidana and I both began to run. I was about 6 feet infront of Hidana and made it to the finish line. Hidana bent over with her hands on her knees, "That...was a lot...of work." Hidana tried to catch her breath. Yuki's jaw dropped, "I've never seen anyone faster than Hidana!" "Wow, you're pretty fast." Fujin said bluntly. I smiled then moved some of the fallen hair from my face. About four days had passed scince I had joined the track and majorette team. Riku and I have become more close and we get along better. I didn't even give a damn about them anymore. School had been canceled for 3 weeks due to 'fire problems'. Riku's friend, Axel, had set the school on fire so we wouldn't have to come to school. I sighed then kissed Riku's cheek, Sora grunted then walked up to me. Sora tapped his foot, "What's up? You two have been mortal enemies scince 5th grade, and now you're the sweetest of couples? What the hell? I thought that I told you to stay away from him Zexion." Sora was mostly jealous but pissed. I shrugged then walked away with Riku at my side. It was like Riku had forgotten Sora and wanted me, and only me, at his side. Riku and I were still dating, taking things slow. Riku walked me to my car the caressed my chin softly, "When ever you need me, call me." Riku kissed my neck then walked off. I smiled at him then sat in the driver's seat. I cranked up the car then began to drive to Twilight Middle School.

Twilight Middle School

I pulled up next to a ramp then walked in and checked Ienzo out. I kissed my little brothers forehead then walked to the car. Ienzo was so excited about something but I didn't know what. Ienzo's cheeks were red and he was smiling, "Ienzo, what's wrong?" Ienzo kicked his feet and giggled, "Well...Isa and I had our first kiss!'' I was shocked. My little 13-year-old brother hd got his first kiss before me! I sighed then smiled, "That's nice Ienzo."

The Usual Spot

I pulled back the ragged curtains and walked into The Usual Spot. I sat beside Hayner and rested my head on his shoulder. Fujin eyed the curtains then growled, "They're here." Everyone, including me, sighed in frustration. Demyx and Melody walked in and sat on the couch beside me. I rolled my eyes then looked at the curtains, "Riku!'' I cheered standing up and running over to him. Riku hugged me then wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I smiled then kissed Riku's cheek, "Hey Riku." I said softly. Riku smiled then kissed my cheek, "Hey." Riku took my spot on the couch and I sat in his lap. Sora growled then gripped Roxas' hand, "So, Melody, how's the babies?" Sora asked. I narrowed my eyes at Sora then to Melody, "Babies?" I said. Sora rolled his eyes at me then smiled at Melody, "I can't wait to see the girls." Sora put a hell of a lot of enphasis on the 'girl' part. I stared at Sora for a good bit then curled up into Riku's warm chest. Sora growled at me then looked back at Melody, "What're you going to name them?" Melody smiled, "Well the first one that comes out is going to be named Deandy and the second one is going to be named Melanie." Sora smiled then narrowed his eyes at me, "I think they are beautiful names." Fujin and Yuki sighed. I glared over at Demyx then shook my head, 'He looks miserable.' I thought. I bit my thumb nail then sighed and stood, "I'm going home." Riku stood then grabbed my hand, "I'll walk you home." I smiled then gripped Riku's hand.

Riku caressed my chin then lightly rubbed my bottom lip with his thumb. Riku leaned in to kiss me, I pushed him back then blushed. Riku blinked, "What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed,"Riku..." I said softly, "I...I'm not...ready." Riku nodded then kissed my cheek, "Alright, but when you need me let me know." Riku winked then walked down the street. I rested my hands on my heart and sighed, my heart was racing. I sighed again then walked into my house. The moment I closed the door then turned around, I saw Vexen ready to confront me. Vexen threw me up against the wall then slammed his hand next to me, making sure I wasn't going anywhere. I grunted in pain, "V-Vexen?!" "Who is that boy?" Vexen yelled. I pushed Vexen back then began to walk upstairs. Vexen grabbed me by my arm and slammed me down on the floor, "Who the hell is he?!" "None of your damned bussiness!" I stood up and stared Vexen in the eyes. Vexen slapped me hard across the face, making me fall to the floor. Vexen grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up onto the couch. I stood from the couch to stare him in the eyes again, "I will ask you one last time Zexion. Who is he?" I glared at him, "He's my boyfriend!" I yelled. Vexen rose an eyebrow, "Boyfriend? You mean like the blonde one that left you and cheated on you? Or the one that tried to sleep with Ienzo? Or the one that wanted sex from you? Which one is it 'Zexy'?" I growled then walked passed him. I walked on to my room, slammed my door, and locked it. Ienzo sat on the bed with Isa, helping him study. Ienzo looked up at me then smiled, "Okay so, you multipy this by 2 and you get this. Understand?" I heard Ienzo tell Isa. I walked into my bathroom, flicked on the light, then shut the door. I began to run some water to take a shower until I heard my phone ring. I walked out of the bathroom to grab my phone and anwser, "Hello?" I anwsered. "Hey." It was Demyx. I rolled my eyes, "Yea, what?" Demyx sighed, "Well um, Melody said-" I hung up my phone then threw it on the bed, pass Ienzo. I grabbed a short white shirt that stopped over my bellybutton and some black boy shorts and walked to the bathroom. After about a 2 hour long shower, I walked out of my bathroom and sat beside Ienzo. Ienzo smiled then pointed to a problem they didn't understand. I worked it out on a peice of paper and handed it to them. I kissed Ienzo's temple then laid down behind them.

~Next Morning

I awoke to Ienzo and Isa playing a game on my cellphone. I chuckled then re-rested my head on my pillow. Ienzo jumped on my stomach and smiled in my face. I chuckled then pushed Ienzo back,"Alright, alright, I'm up." Ienzo smiled then kissed the tip of my nose. I sat up in my bed then looked over at Ienzo and Isa, "How long have you two been awake?" I yawned. Ienzo blushed and giggled, "Well~!" I held my hand up,"Nevermind." I sighed, 'How does Ienzo get his first kiss and loses his virginity before me?!' I thought. I reached under my pillow and pulled out my IPod and began to listen to Black Veil Brides. I hummed Perfect Weapon then laid back down. My cellphone started to ring, Ienzo passed it to me. I looked at the ID, "Demyx..." I sighed then anwsered,"What?" I said rudely. "Oh, that's no way to talk to a lady." It was Melody, go figure. I was about to hang up until I heard a door open then close and Demyx's voice. I put the phone to my ear and began to listen. I heard Demyx's voice proceded through, "Um, Melody..." Demyx began, "well...I really like you, and I was just wondering...Melody...will you marry me?" I heard Melody jump in excitment, "Yes! Yes Demyx Yes!" My cell phone slipped from my fingers and fell onto the hard wooden floor. All that I could do right now is scream and cry in rage. Ienzo grabbed Isa's hand and forced him out of my room. I grabbed a razor and began to cut myself furiously, I screamed, cried, scratched myself, everything I could to get away from that certain pain. I grabbed a knife from under my pillow and stabbed myself in the arm over and over again. I panted in stress and pain then laid down on the floor to die.

Ienzo's POV

I pushed Zexion's door open then screamed, "A-Aniki!" I rushed out of his room then doorstairs to grab the first-aid kit. Isa looked at me then walked in the room after me. Isa gaspped as I began to clean up some of the dried blood. I saw that he lost most of all his blood, almost dead. I rushed over to Zexion's cellphone and dialed 911. 30 minutes had passed and Zexion was taken to the hospital. I sat in the hospital crying on Yuki's shoulder. I want aniki to be safe, I want aniki to stay with me, I want aniki to live and smile at me every darned day! I saw Demyx and Melody come down the hallway, I rose my head up in anger and stared at those two. Melody gave me a look of disgust, "Did that slut finally think on suicide?" I narrowed my eyes in rage then glared at her, "Aniki is not a slut..." I began bawling my fists. Melody rolled her eyes, "Whatever." I gritted my teeth then stood, "If anyone is the slut here...it's you." Melody gasped then grabbed me by my neck, "What did you say you little train reck!?" I didn't feel the pain around my neck. I shrugged then bit her hand. She released me then glared at me. I glared back then bawled my fists more, "Demyx..." I began, "that child she's carrying...isn't even your-" I was cut off when Yuki slapped her hand over my mouth, "Not yet." she whispered. I sighed then glared at Demyx, "This is all your fault..." Demyx rose an eyebrow, "How the heck is it my fault?" "If you would have waited on my aniki, this would have never happened!" I yelled. "And if your 'aniki' hadn't moved away without telling me, I WOULD have waited!" "But if you weren't such a dumbass, then maybe Vexen would have let us stay here! But noo, Vexen cares more about his damned experiment than us!" I pulled down the left side of my shirt, it reveal scars, cuts, and brusies. Demyx stared at my small chest, "What-?" I cut him off, "Yea! See this is what he does to us! Aniki can take only so friggin' much! You were the first to ever love him and not want sex from him, and you broke his heart, shizznit, or maybe what he had left of it! You tore him apart from the inside, and now it's comming out! If only you would've waited, if only you would've checked your damned messages, your Facebook, Twitter, etc, Aniki wouldn't be in this situation! It's all your fault!" I broke down into tears as I realized what I had said, I never yelled. Isa, Yuki, Fujin, and Riku wrapped their arms around me and ssshed my crying. After about 6 hours of waiting, we could finally go in a see my aniki.

Zexion's POV

I flickered my eyes open then looked around. I saw Ienzo in the hospital bed with me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I sat up and saw Yuki, Fujin, Riku, Demyx, and Melody. I narrowed my eyes at Melody, 'Pull the plug on me now.' I thought. I saw Hidana run in and dash over to me, "Are you alright?!" I chuckled softly then nodded, "Yea. The doctor said I'm going to need a blood transfusion." Ienzo quickly raised his head, "I'll do it!" I russled his hair, "Otōto, I know you want to help but-" "No, I'm going to help you!" Ienzo cried. I sighed, "Alright." I rested my head back on the pillow as a nurse came in and told them that visiting hours were over. Ienzo didn't let go, he held onto me with all his might. I rubbed his hair then kissed his cheek. I looked up at the nurse, "He doesn't want to leave me, he wants to give his blood to me for the blood transfusion." The nurse nodded her hand then walked out. Melody glared at me the smiled evily, "Good luck..." I rolled my eyes then conuited to rub Ienzo's hair. A doctor came in and stared at me and Ienzo, "Are you two kin?" I nodded, "Yes, we are brothers." The doctor nodded then put on two white gloves, "Lets begin." 8 hours passed scince I had a blood transfusion, I was set home later that night. Riku carried me home bridal style alongside Ienzo. Riku kissed my forehead, "Are you feeling okay?" Riku asked. I nodded, "Yes, thank you for asking." Ienzo grabbed my hand and kissed it over and over again, "I'm happy that you're safe." I smiled then russled his hair, "Thank you Ienzo." Riku had carried my to the front gate of his home. I blinked, "Riku I-" Riku cut me off, "It's only for tonight." I nodded as Riku began to push open the gate and walk in. I never knew that Riku lived in a mansion. Riku opened the door, Ienzo looked in awe and I aswell. Riku carried me up some stairs, he opened a door and there was a bedroom on the inside. I looked up at Riku, "Riku you-" Riku cut me off, "No, you can sleep here as long as you wish." I smiled at Riku then kissed his cheek, "Thank you." Ienzo walked in the room and ploppled down on the bed, "Fun!" Ienzo cheered. I smiled as Riku walked me over to the bed and laid me dow beside my brother. Riku pulled the blanket over me and Ienzo then kissed my cheek, "Good night." I smiled once again then hugged him, "Good night." Riku smiled then walked over to the light and turned it off. He walked out of the room and smiled at me once more.

I awoke the next morning with light shining in my eyes. I rolled over and opened my eyes. I screamed to the top of my lungs at what I saw. Riku rushed in the room and looked over at me, "Dad!" Riku yelled, marching over to his father. I slid out of bed and onto the floor, 'I feel so violated...' I shivered. I looked around the room, "Where's Ienzo?" I asked standing up. Riku pointed downstairs, "He's reading a book." I sighed in relife, "Thank goodness." Riku pushed his father out of the curtains and shut them, blocking all light. Riku gave me a small smile, "Are you ready yet?" I got angry quickly, 'Here we go again! Is that all men, more like boys, think about?! Sex?!' Riku sighed, "I suppose not, well whenever-" I cut Riku off with a kiss to the lips. Riku returned the kiss quickly and pinned me to the bed. I blushed then turned my head, "Riku..." I panted softly, "do you...if you have sex with me...are you going to leave me afterwards.?." Riku kissed my forehead, "Of course not. I love you Zex." I smiled as a few tears ran down my face. I was afraid but I had given myself...to Riku. After about 2 hours, I re-awoke. Riku and me both lay naked in bed. I quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it over me. I rolled over and felt a somewhat warm liquid. I lifted the blanket and saw a semem and blood mixture. I gasped then slowly looked over at Riku, 'Did we...I just...He did...' I scooted away from Riku and fell onto the floor with a loud _thud. _Riku rose his head then looked over at me, "Are you alright Zex?" Riku asked. I shook and shivered, "W-We...we just...we..." I couldn't complete my sentence, I was afraid. Riku walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, "I know, I know." Riku patted my head then kissed my cheek. I curled into Riku's chest and hugged him tightly.

Three weeks had went by just as fast, Riku and I walked to school together everyday once I drop off Ienzo. I sat in Riku's lap at breakfast and kissed his lips softly. I glared down at Sora with a dark smile, I never knew Riku had feelings for me. Riku took a small sip of my coffee then kissed me again. I saw Melody walking with her posse, "And he was like 'marry me' and I was like 'Demy yes'!" she cheered. I rolled my eyes then saw Hidana, Vivi, and Luka again. They all plopped down in the two seats beside me and the one infront of me. Thwy all had wide smiles on their faces, I sighed then looked at Hidana with questioning eyes. Hidana, Vivi, and Luka all held up tryouts papers with the head leaders on them. I looked at Hidana's first: Track Team Leader: Zexion and Hidana. I then turned to look at Vivi's: Head Cheerleader: Zexion. I took a glimps over at Luka's: Head Majorette: Zexion. I smiled at the three then hugged them all, "Thank you for informing me." I said. Hidana nodded, "No problem, Melody got kicked off the team anyways." I nodded, "I already know why." Vivi and Luka all nodded, "Yup." I smiled again then stood, "I'm going to go get more coffee." Riku nodded then kissed my cheek,"Alright." I began to walk to the coffee stand to get more coffee.

Melody POV

I glared over at the emo bitch who stole my spot on the Cheerleading team. I snapped my fingers twice and my girl's looked at me, "What's up?" said Ashley. I pointed to that emo bitch, "He's the leader of the Cheerleading team." Heather grunted, "Ugh, that thing? Can it even cheer?" I shurgged, "Who fuckin' knows." Amber flipped her hair, "Like hell he's gonna tell us what to do, leader or no leader we're gonna bring it down." I smiled then began to walk towards him.

Zexion's POV

I poured a cup of black coffee then walked over to the snack bar and grabbed a cookie for Riku. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see who it was. I saw that it was Melody and her wanna-be posse. I sighed in frustration the removed my lips percings and my earrings, "What?" I said laying them on the counter. Yuki, Fujin, Riku, and Roxas all looked at me, they knew that if she were to say something to me I was gonig to fight. Melody put her hands on her hips then glared at me, ''So..." she began, "you're the head of the cheerleading, majorette, and track teams huh?" I rolled my eyes, "Yea, and?" Melody narrowed her eyes then began to cry fakely, "D-Demy!" she cried. Melody ran pass me and into Demyx's arms. Demyx rubbed her head then kissed her forehead, "What happened? What's wrong?" Melody cried harder then pointed to me. Demyx narrowed his eyes in rage at me then sat Melody down in a chair. Demyx walked upto me then pinned me to the wall, ''What did you do this time?" he yelled. I rolled my eyes, "Not a damn thing." Demyx slammed his hand next to me, making sure I wasn't going anywhere. I stared deep into his blue gaze without any emotion at all. I pushed Demyx back then grabbed my earrings and percing. Demyx grabbed me by my sleeve and pulled me back, "I am getting really sick of you Zexion!" Dmeyx growled. I dropped my earrings and percing on the cold tile floor, "Demyx..." I sighed, "have you forgotten that you were gay?" Demyx raised an eyebrow, "Were gay! Were is your key word here!" "And? You can't go from being gay for three years then straight, it doesn't work that way! Demyx get this through your very tiny brain. YOU. ARE. NOT. STRAIGHT! You're not bi, straight, trans, Demyx you're gay!" "And who are you to tell me my sexuallity?" "Because I know that the children your lovely Melody is carrying, isn't even yours!" With those words said, Demyx slapped me hard across my face. A dark shadow covered my eyes as I slowly turned my head towards Demyx again. I grabbed Demyx by his head and roughly slammed his head on the snack bar counter. Yuki, Fujin, and Riku all stood and recorded as I fought with Demyx. "If Demyx gets his ass beat by Zexion, I'm laughin' at him everytime I see him." Yuki snorted. Demyx rose and grabbed me by my hair and slung me hard against a wall. I heard my ribs crack as I hit thhe wall on my side. I stood up and gripped Demyx's shirt and threw him across a table. I jumped over the table and sat on Demyx's chest, hitting him in the face over and over again. My bang was insanely scattered over my face. Sora ran over and pushed me off Demyx, helping him up. I glared over at Sora then grabbed a hand full of his hair and threw him against a wall. Sora grunted in pain as he hit the floor with a loud thud. Demyx shoved me hard onto the floor below, forcing my arms behind my back. I fumbled to get loose, "Get off!" I yelled. Demyx forced all his weight onto my back. With a few rolls and turns, I had gotten Demyx off me and back onto the floor. I stood again then limply walked over to Demyx, "...I hope that you...soonly enough...come to your correct mind..." I clutched my side then walked back over to Riku's lap and placed my lower half onto it. Yuki looked at me with feared eyes, "You just..." was all she could muster. Fujin sighed, "Well...we've learned to never make him mad." I tilted my head then gave a small smile, "Yea...I suppose so."

Day 31

I brushed away a few strands of hair. A few days had passed and I sat in 5th period listening to Monster(remix) ~by~ Meg and Dia.

_Monster.  
Monster.  
Monster.  
Monster._

_How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window_

_Monster how should I feel creatures lie here looking through the window_

_..._

_Monster how should I feel creatures lie here looking through the window_

_..._

_His little whispers  
Love me.  
Love me._

_That's all I ask for  
Love me.  
Love me._

I lowered my head in sadness at the last six lines: _His little whispers  
Love me.  
Love me._

_That's all I ask for  
Love me.  
Love me._

I repeated those lines over and over again in my head. Demyx and Melody entered the room, clinging together like glue. I wasn't feeling up-to-date for any bull at the moment. I laid my head down on the desk below and began to close my eyes. About three minutes had passed and I arose my head to stare at the clock. I sighed then looked over at Demyx and Melody who were eatting away at eachothers faces. I rolled my eyes then looked out of the window. My plugged my ears when I heard Melody and Demyx talk dirty to eachother. I was about to turn around and complain until the bell rang. I shut my mouth the grabbed my satchel and walked to 6th period art.

6th Period Art

I drew pictures of bleeding, broken hearts. The art teacher, Mrs. Unita, thought there was something wrong with me. She glanced over my shoulder at the picture then smiled fakely,"It's very...bloody Zexion." I gave her an evil glare then nodded slowly. She took the picture off my desk and sat it on top of a stack of my other drawings. She walked back over and sat a white blank peice of paper and a pink marker on my desk. Mrs. Unita smiled then walked back to her desk to skim though my drawings. I picked up the marker and began to draw something 'positive'. After 5 minutes, I had drawn a picture of a girl with a rose in her mouth. About 25 minutes passed, the bell soon rang and everyone rushed out of the art class to 7th period.

7th Period Gym

I sat on the highest bleacher with Yuki, Fujin, Riku, and Reno. Reno constantly tried to hit on me, "So, what's your name sweetness?" I rolled my eyes then burried my head into a book. Riku wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. Reno sighed then laid his head on his brother, Axel's, shoulder. Melody and her posse sat on the last bleacher below talking about some dammed mess that happened 6 days ago. I sighed then laid my head on Riku's chest, "What're you going to do this weekend?" I asked, my face still buried in my book. Riku shrugged, "Don't know, maybe you can come over." I nodded, "Alright." I saw Melody stare back at Fujin and Yuki. I narrowed my eyes at them then elbowed Riku lightly, "Yea I see." Yuki had her head on Fujin's lap with Fujin softly rubbing her hair. Fujin tapped Yuki's shoulder and stood, walking towards the girls yawned slightly then leaned against the wall. Melody and her posse walked up the bleachers and sat beside her and infront of her. Yuki's eyes narrowed at them, "What?" Yuki said rudely. I slowly rose but Riku grabbed my arm and shook his head, "Let her handle it." I nodded then sat straight up and watched. "What's it like being a gay girl?" Ashley asked. Yuki rolled her eyes, "Best thing of my life." "Ew, that's so unholy." Amber said. I rose my eyebrow, "Bitch, not damn thing's holy about you and those pink boots, with that oily lipstick on, and that whole thing of blue eye shadow. Hooker that should be a sin, your mother letting you out the house looking as such. Damned shame." Riku laughed under his breath, was I not telling the truth? Amber looked over at me then rolled her eyes, "Don't hate because I can do my make-up and you look like a clown did yours." Riku put his hand on my shoulder, "Be quiet Zex, be quiet." Riku laughed. I gave a hmph then closed my mouth. Yuki chuckled at the comment I made eariler. Melody glared at me then winked at Axel and Reno, Reno winked back and Axel gave a small head nod. Melody took her hands and ran it through Yuki's hair, "Bitch! Get yo AIDS, HIV, STDS, BODS, AND ALL THESE OTHER 'D' WE DON'T KNOW ABOUT, HANDS OUT MY HEAD!" Yuki smaked Melody's hand away and into Heather's face. Heather smaked Yuki hard across the face, making her long black swing to the left as it covered her face. Yuki quickly turned around and tackled Heather to the floor, strangaling her until she turned purple in the face. Amber grabbed Yuki's hair and pulled her, Yuki turned around as she pulled her Machete out of her knee high socks. Yuki stabbed Amber in her knee and twisted the blade in circles then roughly pulling it out. Ashley kicked Yuki in her back, but Yuki turned around and grabbed her leg. Yuki rose the Machete and stabbed Ashley in the femur. Ashley screamed in pain and fell to the floor holding her femur. Blood gushed out onto Riku, me, and Yuki. Heather tried to trip Yuki, but Yuki stabbed her in her ulna radius. Heather screamed loud, making the students below look up in horrer. Melody hip Yuki in the back of her head. Yuki turned around, grabbed Melody's neck, and brought the Machete to her neck. Fujin slowly walked out of bathroom and looked over at Yuki with a smile. Yuki smiled back then slowly brought the Machete down. Fujin walked over to Melody and grabbed her by her shirt collar, "So there's a problem with us being lesbians?" Fujin said slowly. Melody shook her head, "N-No, n-not at all." Fujin sighed then threw Melody down 7 bleachers. Fujin stepped over Melody's half dead posse and walked over to Yuki, picking her up by her waist. I smiled at the two homosexual love birds then kissed Riku's lips.

The final bell rang and all students were dismissed. Riku and I held hands, "So um...I'm throughing a party this weekend and I hope you can make it." Riku said. I smiled then kissed his cheek , "I will." Riku leaned into me and kissed my lips softly. Sora walked passed and roughly bumped me. I turned around and said, "Hooker, excuse you." Sora rolled his eyes and walked with Melody and her injured posse. I heard talking and the words 'Demyx' from around the corner. I turn to see it was Marluxia, Yuki, Fujin, Vivi, Hidana, and Luka all telling Demyx that Melody's baby isn't his. I looked up at Riku, "They're just now telling him this?" I asked. Riku shrugged, "Damn shame." Riku and I watched, seeing what was going to happen next. Demyx covered his ears and pushed them out of the way, "Stop lying to me." he said. Demyx ran upto Melody and kissed her stomach, "I love you." he said over and over. How the hell could he do this, right infront of me?! Riku saw my hurt expression then lifted my head with his index finger and kissed my lips softly. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around Riku's neck, making the kiss more forceful. Riku broke the kiss then smiled, "See, that's the face I want to see." A small blush and smile would creep onto my face. I looked back over at Demyx and Melody as Marluxia, Yuki, Fujin, Vivi, Hidana, and Luka circled them. Riku and I sat on the bench closest to them and began to watch the show. "Listen to us!" Yuki yelled, "That child is not yours!" Marluxia placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder, "It's true Demyx." Melody was pissed she began to yelled and rant and back away from the crowd, that's when I stood and slowly walked towards her. "And you, you fucking emo bitch, need to stay away from Demyx! He's mine and mine only! Just stay away!" Melody had backed into the middle of the bus driveway. I took a step forward, at the edge of the walkway. "You're going to get hit." I said bluntly. I dont care! You need to stay out of Demyx's and I's relationship! He doesn't want your wore out asshole anymore! He wants a real pussy, not a dick! Just stay awa-" Before she finished her sentecne, a bus had blown its horn loudly and hit her. "MELODY!" Demyx yelled pushing pass everyone and pushing me into a metal pole, almost snapping my spine in two. Demyx ran into the bus driveway and picked Melody up bridal style, rushing her to the hospital. Everyone stared at me, "Dude, you just pushed her." Reno said. I rolled my eyes, "I did nothing of the sort." Reno nodded slowly, "Yes ya did, ya pushed her yo." I rolled my eyes again then walked passed the crowd of idiots. Riku gave me a smile then wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Go pick up your brother and come by my place tomorrow." I nodded, "Alright." With one last kiss to the lips, Riku and I parted ways.

Saturday came and I awoke to my ring tone, 'Sexting' by BOTDF. I rolled over and saw that Demyx had called my 258 times and texted me 189 times! "Fuck Demyx." I said to myself. I saw that Roxas had texted me to come to the hospital a few minutes ago. I shook Ienzo awake then began to put on some clothes. I picked up my little brother and put my cell phone in my back pocket. I opened the car door and sat him in the passenger's seat and I sat in the driver's seat. After the 8 minute drive, Ienzo and I had made it to the hospital. I grabbed Ienzos hand, locked the car door, and began to walk into the hospital. Inside I saw a crying Demyx, a moody Sora, a normal Fujin, a conforting Marluxia and Yuki, a worried Roxas, and a pissed off Riku. I walked over to Riku and sat in the chair next to him, it was 4:23 in the morning -and Riku wasn't a morning person. We sat ther until 8:45 and waited. A doctor came out of the room Melody was in, covered in blood. He nodded at us that we can come in. I sat there, not moving an inch.

Demyx's POV

I rushed in the room to look at the love of my life. She lay, asleep, wrapped in bandages. I sighed, "She's okay." I saw Roxas dragging Zexy into the room, I smiled down at him. He looked up at me wit hell in his eyes, I reverted my eyes to stare at an overprotective Riku bending over to pick up Zexy. Zexion hopped out of his arms and walked over to a small clear box attached to the end of her bed. There was a brow clipborad with a sheet of paper on it. Zexy leaned against the wall and began to read the paper. His hair shaded his eyes as he started to laugh, "Broken wrist, fractured leg, broken ankles, a broken right arm, and..." Zexy's voice trailed off and he stopped laughing. He dropped the clipboard on the floor then stared over at a sleeping Melody, "You...lost yours aswell...hehe...they weren't his anyways..." Zexy walked over to his little brother, Ienzy, and grabbed his hand. Melody's eyes flutered open, "D...Demyx..." I walked over to the bed and held her in my arms, "Shh...there there, I'm here."

Zexion's POV

The voice in the back of my head told me to tear Melody away from Demyx, but I didn't listen. I picked Ienzo up and held him in my arms as he snuggled into my neck. Demyx stared back at me and the others,"Sorry I bugged you guys this morning." he said. I rolled my eyes then stared at Melody, "Hmph...'' Is all I did before I turned to leave.

Monday came around like lightning, almost everyone avoided me. They said I 'pushed' Melody, but I didn't. Riku stopped talking to me, Reno ran from me, Marluxia...well...he's just being Marluxia. The Cafeteria was loud and booming, until I walked in. Everyone got quiet. I walked to the coffee stand, everyone got out of the way. I walked over to the table Riku and his gang usually sat, they avoided me. I sighed then walked over to the table me and my friends sat. Yuki smiled then patted the seat next to her, "Come Zex." I slightly smiled, 'At least someone's not afraid of me.' I sat next to Yuki and drank my black coffee. Sora gave me a nasty glare then turned his head towards Riku and winked. Riku gave a head nod. They both looked at me with sinister grins, I rolled my eyes at it then drank more of my coffee. Riku walked over to the table and sat Sora in his lap and kissed his cheek. I gripped my coffee mug and turned my head, ignoring them. Riku kissed down Sora's neck and Sora moaned. I gripped the coffee mug tighter as I kept my head turned. Yuki was about to say something but Fujin put her hand over Yuki's mouth. Riku sucked Sora's neck and rubbed up and down his side. If they were trying to piss me off, it was working. Monday's weren't my days, the coffee mug shattered in my right hand. Steaming hot black coffee turned my entire arm red while the glass had made its way into my skin. Sora and Riku looked down at me with that same sinister grin. "What the hell Riku?!" I yelled. Riku gave me a questionable look, "What are ya talkin' about?" I was over pissed off, I grabbed Sora by his neck with my right bleeding hand and thew him up into the ceiling fan above. I jumped up, grabbed his neck again, and slammed him hard on the table. Riku grabbed my left arm and threw me into the wall aside. I hit the wall, back first, forcefully and fell on the hard Cafeteria floor. I stood up then looked at Riku and Sora, everyone stood out of the way of us. I slowly walked over to the front of the table and stared at them, my head started to fell heavy like I was about to blackout. I grabbed Sora's neck, dragged him, then threw him into a wall. I went from Sora to Riku in instint. I kicked Riku hard in the stomach, as he bent over I forced him to the floor. Sora elbowed me hard in the back, I turned around and tripped him -pinning him down with my right foot. Riku rolled over halfway and kicked me in the face, I slid a foot away and began to bleed. I stood once again and punched Riku in the face and kicked Sora in the chest. Sora slid into a wall, but came back just as fast. I spun kicked Riku and then slammed Sora's head into the concrete tile floor with the heel of my shoe. Riku pulled me back by my hair and grabbed me by my neck, lifting me up into the air. I struggled to release myself from his grasp, but I couldn't. I looked at my right hand then saw the shattered glass in it. I pulled out one of the shards of glass then stabbed Riku in his arm, he screamed out in pain as he dropped me -clutching his now bleeding arm. Stood before me with a bleeding arm and a death glare, Riku fell to his knees then hit the concrete tile floor. I stepped over Riku and Sora then walked back over to the coffee stand and got another cup of black coffee. As pepole started to called me crazy and a killer, I smiled at them then walked back to the table where me shocked friends sat. Fujin released Yuki's mouth and Yuki looked at me, "Welp..." she began, "if Sora wouldn't have started nothing, he and Riku wouldn't have gotten their asses beat." I shrugged then took a sip of my black coffee, this Monday was a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

7th period came faster than expected. I sat withYuki and Fujin as they began to think on what to do in a few days. I gave them a questionable stare, "What're you two planning?" I asked. Yuki gave a small giggle, "You didn't notice?" I blinked, "Notice what?" Fujin rested her hands on Yuki's shoulder then kissed her cheek, "Tommorow's Valentine's Day." I facepalmed, I was too busy getting into fights and being moody all the time I forgot about Valentine's Day. I sighed, "You know...tommorow is more than just Valentine's Day..." I sighed again then closed my eyes, leaning against the wall behind me. Yuki narrowed her eyes sadly, "Yea...you and Demyx's anniversary." I slight nodded, "...Yea..." Fujin pulled Yuki's cheek thhen sighed, "I think you made him sad...er than usual." Yuki flinched, "Y-Yea...maybe." I sighed, "No...it's alright." I stood then walked down the bleachers.

On the walk home, my mind had beaten me to stop by the hospital. I gave a low growl then went ahead and went, oh how I hated it. I entered the large white hospital, 'I can smell him from here...' I sighed then walked into the waiting area towards the desk. The woman at the desk smiled, "Can I help you?" she asked. I nodded, "Yes, Melody please." The woman gave another smile, "Room 289." I nodded, "Thank you." I made my way down the hall thinking 'why the hell am I here' over and over again. I stopped infront of room 289 and sighed as I heard Demyx. I put a hand on my hip, 'What's his problem?' I thought. I heard a loud shattered then screaming and crying. I rose an eyebrow, "What the..." I looked down to see a keyhole below the doorknobe. I let my left eye pear in at the scene and began to listen. "Who the hell does it belong to Melody?!" Demyx yelled. Tears ran down Melody's face, "I can't tell you!" she wailed. Demyx gave a heavy sigh, "Why not Melody?" he asked. Melody inhaled then exhaled, "You'll find out...in two days..." Demyx stormed towards the door. I stood then stepped back as Demyx opened the door and walked out. I stared at him, he stared back with a slight sadness in his eyes. I watched Demyx storm out of the hospital, gritting his teeth. I stared at the room door then shook my head, 'How pitiful.' I thought as I walked away. I walked out of the hospital and began home. It began raining down hard, people ran to their cars tring to avoid it. I looked up at the sky as the dripplets of rain pecked my face. I lowered my head then sighed. I reached in my back pocket and pulled out headphones, already attached to my IPod inside my pocket. It put the headphones in each of my ears and began to listen to Unstable BloodLust. The slight booming music played in my ears, I enjoyd the song very much. I closed my eyes with a slight smile as the lead singer, Aki, sang:  
_My hearts dispare is your nightmare...  
Living in a world with sad regret...  
The man seeks out how is next little by litte with no regret...  
The dying man, in the closet, is comming out tonight_

_(Oooh) Tonight, Tonight, Tonight we bleed together  
(Oooh) Tonight, Tonight, Tonight, we bleed forever  
(Oooh) Tonight, Tonight, Tonight, Alright, Alright, Alright  
Tonight(Alright), Tonight(Alright), Tonight(Alright)...  
We'll bleed together(forever)..._

I shivered at the slightly manly voice of Aki. I continued to walk in the rain until I came upon a shop with a blinking heart above it. I tilted my head slightly then looked at the sign, "Anigami?" I pulled the headphone's out of my ears then pushed the shop door open. A small golden bell rang as I entered. A blonde pair ears shot straight up, "Hello~!" a short boy with blonde hair and a long blonde tail said happily. I waved at him, "Hey." The boy gave a smile, "My names Zidane, and you?" I smiled slightly then spoke, "My name is Zexion, nice to meet you Zidane." Zidane smiled then gave me a look, "Whaddya need?" I shook my head, "Oh nothing, I was just wondering about your shop." Zidane giggled, "It's not my shop, its Kuja's." I frowned at the name, I remembered Kuja from the 6th grade he always wore the most disturbing of outfits. I sighed then looked at the shorter boy, "What do you sell here?" I asked. Zidane hopped over to a shelf on dark items, "Black Magic," he hopped over to a shelf of light items, "White Magic," he hopped over to a stand of intruments, "Guitars, drums, bass," he hopped over to the see-through stand infront of me, "jewerly and we also sell pets." I nodded, "Okay." I walked over to one of the small cages and looked at a small black puppy with big bright blue eyes and paws pink as bubble gum. I opened the cage door and the small dog jumped into my arms. Zidane bounced over, "Oooh, so you want it?" I looked at him then to the small mammal, "Yes." Zidane smiled, "Okay, you can have her for free." I looked at the shorter boy, "Are you serious?" I asked. Zidane nodded, "Yea, take her." I smiled, "Thank you." 'I suppose I can give you to someone.' I thought. I sat the puppy down in my satchel, "May I get two more?" Zidane nodded, "Sure!" I slowly walked down the ile, looking at the animals. I saw one that caught my eyes, a small puppy with snow white fur, big green eyes, and cute pink paws. I opened then cage and held the puppy up so Zidane could see, "Oooh, so cute~!" Zidane cheered, "You can have that one for free too." I smiled again then sat the small animal in my satchel with the other. I continued my slow walk down the ile, staring at each and every pet. Another puppy caught my eye, it was blonde with big bright blue eyes, and happy pinks paws and a wagging tail. I opened the cage and snuggled the animal, "Well now." I almost dropped the puppy when I heard Kuja's voice. I turned around quickly, "What do you want?" I asked. Kuja chuckled, "Oh nothing, just surpised to see you're an animal person." I rolled my eyes, "Yea whatever." Kuja wrapped his arms around Zidane, "Sweetie, did you charge the nice man?" Zidane shook his head, "No." Kuja gave a smile, "Good. Well then Zexion, have a nice night." I waved then looked over at 3 lilac ribbons, "Oooh that would look so cute on them~!" Kuja exclaimed. I nodded, "It would." Kuja handed me the three ribbons with a smile, "There you are, now have a nice night~!" I gave a wave then walked out of shop Anigami with my fellow puppy companions.


	3. Chapter 3

I entered my home and Ienzo shot down the stairs then latched onto me. I smiled softly and patted Ienzo's head, "Good to see you too." Ienzo snuggled into my stomach, "You're home..." I smiled, "Yea." I looked at the clock above the television, 1:28a.m. another late night. I rubbed Ienzo's hair then walked him to his room and sat him on the bed. I kissed his forehead then walked out of his room, shutting off the light then shutting the door. I walked to my room and sat my satchel on the bed. All three puppies ran out and ran on my bed, tails wagging and happy little faces. I picked up the black one with big bright blue eyes, "Kuro. That shall be your name." Kuro licked my face then hopped out of my arms to get to the other two. I looked at the white and blonde puppies, "I'll give you two away tommorow." I kicked off my shoes and peeled off my clothes then laid in the bed with the animals.

**Day 34**

The next morning, I awoke to Kuro licking my face. I chuckled at her then picked her up, "Good morning girl." I sat her on the floor then looked over at the white puppy, "You are for Ienzo." I picked her up and sat her infront of my mirror thhen walked over to my satchel and pulled out one lilac ribbon. I walked back over to the small pup and tied the ribbon softly around her neck, I saw that the ribbon had a heart with 'To:' and 'From' on it. I signed my name on from and Ienzo's name on to. I patted the pups head then picked it up. I quietly walked down the hallway to Ienzo's room. I pushed open Ienzo's door, he lay sleep in his bed. I smiled under my bang then walked over to his bed and sat the little white puppy on his bed. I slowly tip-toed out of Ienzo's room and back to mine. Kuro met me at the door, licking and nipping at my toes. I bent over and picked up the small dog, "Hey there girl, are you hungry?" A small bark rose from her. I smiled again then walked downstairs to the kitchen. I pulled then fridge door open and pulled out some chicken. I sat it on the table then walked over to the cabinet to pull out a bowl. I sat the bowl on the table and then pulled off three peices of chicken. I put the chicken in the bowl then sat it on the floor for her. Kuro ran over to the bowl and devoured the chicken. I chuckled at her cuteness then put the leftovers back in the fridge. I walked back upstairs, but when I stepped on the 4th step I heard a scream come from Ienzo's room. I quickly ran upstairs to his room a pushed the door open. Ienzo sat in the bed giggling while the little white puppy licked his face. I sighed then walked over to his bed, "Do you like her?" Ienzo tightly wrapped his arms around my waist, "Thank you big brother!" I smiled then kissed his forehead, "You're welcome. Happy Valentine's Day Ienzo." Ienzo smiled and petted the little puppies head, "I'll name her. . .Shiro!" I chuckled as Ienzo held the small dog up in the air. Kuro bounced in the room and licked my feet. I looked down at the small mammal then picked her up, "Hello there girl." I greeted her. Kuro barked then licked my face. Ienzo patted Kuro's head then smiled, "So cute!" I sat Kuro back on the floor then spoke, "You know we should be getting ready for school Ienzo." Ienzo sighed then put the Shiro on the floor with Kuro, "I know." I chuckled under my breath, "We can leave the dogs in my room, Vexen won't be home for at least another month or two." Ienzo gave a slight nod then picked up the two puppies. We walked to my room and sat the two dogs on the floor. Ienzo squatted down to pet Kuro and Shiro's heads, "Good doggies." I walked over to my bed and picked up the blue eyed, blonde fured, puppy. "I'll give you away in a few minutes." I told it. I sat it on the floor then walked over to my closet and pulled out a dark blue long sleeved shirt with long black jeans. I slipped into my clothes then walked to the bathroom to apply eyeliner and mascara.

**Demyx's House  
Demyx's POV**

I sat in by bed playin' my sitar and thinkin' about Melody. I sighed then picked up my cell phone. I dialed Zexy's number and awaited him to hopefully anwser. I got no luck, he didn't anwser. I sighed then tossed my phone on the bed. Zexy's still probably mad at me. I played on of Zexy's favorite song's by Unstable BloodLust: Darkened Lover.

_What's paining you  
What did I do  
What did I say  
Sorry if you're pained but I hate to see you like this. . .is it. . ._

_The darkened lover in your window, watching you  
The darkened lover on your mind, thinking you  
The darkened lover in your heart, being you  
You are the darkened lover_

_The shadows crawl through the dark, to strangle you  
The eyes of the moon stare harder, watching you  
Unstable BloodLust sittin' here, lovin' you  
Sorry if you're pained baby but I hate to see you like this. . .is it. . ._

_The darkened lover in your window, watchin' you  
The darkened lover on your mind, thinkin'you  
The darkened lover in your heart, bein' you  
You are your own darkened lover_

Even though Zexy listens to werid music, I kinda enjoy Unstable BloodLust. I never understood Zexy's music but hey, it's what he likes. I sighed then started to think, "Today's our-..." I cut myself off then sighed, "we're not together anymore so...what's the use.?. Maybe...I could get him something to say sorry...or maybe I could give him this Unstable BloodLust CD..." I sighed then sat my sitar next to my bed. I walked to the front door of my house and opened the door only to see Zexy. I blinked then scratched the back of my head, "U-Umm..." Zexy sighed, "Hey Demyx." I looked at Zexy then blinked, "Hey...come on in." I opened the door wider so he could come in. Zexy sat on the couch, I plopped down beside him. I was about to speak until Zexy reached into his satchel and pulled out a small puppy with big blue eyes and blonde fur. I gasped then gentally took then puppy and cuddled it, "Thank you Zexy!" Zexion nodded, "You're welcome." I walked upstairs and grabbed the Unstable BloodLust CD then walked back downstairs. Zexy looked at me with a questionable expression. I smiled then handed him the CD. Zexy's eyes widen, "Demyx you..." I smiled, "Happy 13th Anniversary. . .Zexy." Zexy looked up from the CD then smiled a warm smile, "Thank you..." I nodded, "You're welcome." I sat back down on the couch then stared into Zexy's beautiful blue eyes. Zexy started to talk about what he did with Ienzo this morning, I nodded and stared at his beeautiful peach lips. I leaned in closly, Zexy still talking, and kissed his lips softly. I couldn't help it when Zexy opened his mouth to gasp, my tougne slid into Zexy's familiar wet cave. I pinned Zexy down to the couch and started to take off his shirt.

**Zexion's POV**

Then and there is when the voice in my head told me to slap the piss out of Demyx, but I didn't listen. My hoodie jacket came off and I laid on the couch shirtless. Demyx's warm breath came over my right nipple, sucking on it softly. I shut my eyes tightly then bit my bottle lip. A moan escaped my mouth as Demyx bit down hard on my nipple, I could feel my body becoming heated. Demyx kissed down my chest softly to the hilt of my tight jeans. My eyes popped open as Demyx removed my belt and unzipped my pants. Demyx reached a hand into my boxers and played with my member. He dragged his mouth upto mine and kissed my lips softly. I reached up and wrapped my arms around Demyx's neck, falling deeply into the kiss. Demyx's other hand managed to pull my boxers and jeans down. Demyx continued to kiss me, apparently he found this new skill where he can hold his breath for a extened period of time. I pushed Demyx back so I could breath. My cellphone started to ring and I reached in my fallen hoodie jack to see who was calling me. It was Ienzo, I wonder what he wanted. I pulled up my pants then buttoned and zipped them. I walked upstairs to Demyx's room and shut the door. I anwsered the call then put the phone to my ear, "Hello?" "Aniki! Where are you?" Ienzo yelled. I sighed, "I'm at Demyx's house, why?" Ienzo got quiet for a moment, "You're at that bastards house?! Aniki! I know its Valentines Day and all but don't let him use you like that again Aniki!" My younger brothers words slapped me like a pile of rocks, he was right, Demyx used me once before. I sighed, "Alright Ienzo, I'll be home soon." I hung up the phone then placed it in my back pocket. I cracked open Demyx's room door and stared down at him, thinking if he's the same Demyx or has he changed._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed sadly then pushed the door open further, walking back downstairs with Demyx. I sat on the couch and stared down sadly at my hands. Demyx's hand rested atop of mine, forcing me to stare up into those ocean blue orbs of his. Demyx looked worried, "Zexy, is there a problem?" I inhaled then exhaled, "No...no problem." Demyx leaned in a kissed my lips softly. I closed my eyes then wrapped my arms around Demyx's neck. Ienzo's words had faded, I didn't even remember our conversation five minutes ago. Demyx's hand trailed up, pinching my sensitive nipple. I flinched then broke the kiss, once again staring into the ocean blue orbs. I leaned into Demyx and rested my head on his warm chest, '_So comforting...'_ I thought. Demyx wrapped his arms around my fraile body and gave me a warm embrace.

**?'s POV**

I sat in the bushes and watched Demyx hug that emo boy. I chuckled under my breath, "Melody's gonna kill you..." I looked down at my digital camera. I had tooken 16 pictures of the two together, I couldn't wait to show them to my gal Melody!

**Twilight Middle School**

** Ienzo's POV**

I had to call Isa and ask him could Saix drive me to school, thank goodness Saix enjoyed my company. I walked beside Isa to 1st period Gym class and talked about my brother. Isa sratched the back of his head, "Well...is Zexy-chan doesn't come pick you up this evening...Saix'll take you home with us." I smiled, "Thank you Isa-kun." I got on my tip-toes then kissed Isa's cheek. Isa smiled brightly then wrapped his arm around me then cuddled into my neck.

**Twilight Hospital**

** Melody's POV**

I wiped the last few tears from my redened eyes then laid back down in the cold hospital bed. The hospital door flew open and I shot straight up in the bed an stared at the door. There I saw my girls, Ashley, Heather, Amber, and my little sister Megan standing in the doorway with horrofied faces. I stared at them, "What's wrong?" I asked. Ashley walked up to me with a hand full of pictures, "You...have got to see this." I blinked, "Okay." Ashley handed me the pictures then stepped back. I giggled at her then looked down at the pictures in my hands, "Demyx?! With that trampy slut?! NO!" I jumped out of the hospital bed then to the door, swinging it open then storming out. Some nurses tried to sto me but I only pushed them back. I pushed open the hospital doors and stormed out into the streets.

**Twilight Town High School**

**Hidana's POV**

I stretched my legs then looked over at my racing opponent, "Ready ta lose, Itadan?" My younger sister shook her head, "Ani't no way in Jashin I'm gonna lose!" I smiled, "Good enthusiasum but...can you back it up?" We both the gun shot and took off run around the track and over obsticales. Five hours passed and Itadan and I had tied for last, the cheering of the crowds above made us smile. Itadan and I both shared the prize, which was a 10k gift card to Twilight Town Mall. Itadan hugged me then smiled again, "Told ya I wasn't gonna lose." I giggled, "Maybe not." I patted my sister on the head until I heard Reno scream, "Yo! They fightin'!" Itadan and I turned then followed the huge crowd of people. I saw Fujin and Yuki in the distance,I ran up to them and asked who was fighting. Fujin pointed, "Melody, Heather, Ashley, Amber, and Megan are fighting Zexion." I shook my head, "They are gonna die one day by that boy, and didn't Melody get hit by a bus?" Yuki nodded, "Yup. And I praied that that bitch died!'' They was a srceam that came from the center of the crowded people, Zexion had threw Heather into the heavy lockers above us. I looked up then shook my head, "I suppose even Tuesday's aren't his days, huh?" Fujin and Yuki shook their heads, "Nope." Itadan stared down the hall, "Uh-oh..." I looked down the same hall and saw principle Xemnas, storming towards the fight. Everyone stood back as principle Xemnas stepped into the circle, putting his hand on Zexion's shoulder. Zexion inhaled then exhaled, "Yes sir?" he said slowly with anger in his voice. Principle Xemnas sighed, "What's the meaning of this?" Zexion sighed then gave Melody a death glare, "Nothing important." Principle Xemnas sighed, "Come to my office." Zexion stood straight up then sighed, "Yes sir." Melody wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth, "Next time...you'll be dead..." There was a hand held out infront of Melody's face. She looked up to see Demyx, smiling with his hand extended. Melody grabbed his hand and he helped her up. Demyx smiled, "So Mel-" He was cut off when Melody slapped him hard across his face. "What the hell Demyx?!" she yelled. Yuki, Fuji, Itadan, and myself all stared, "Here we go..." Demyx's head was turned to the right, the direction Melody slapped him into. His hair shaded his eyes as she slowly turned to her, his had raised to rub the now red hand print on his face. Melody breathed hardly, "Why? Why did you cheat on me?! I trusted you Demyx!" Yuki grunted, "What is she talking about? She cheated on him!" Yuki walked over to Melody and Demyx, Fujin looked at me and Itadan. We shrugged then followed. Yuki stared talking, "He never cheated on you." Melody glared at Yuki, "Yes he did!" Yuki sighed then turned to Demyx, "Dem, this ain't gonna be easy...Melody cheated on you..." Demyx lifted his head, revealing his ocean blue eyes. Melody growled, "I never did anything of the sort!" Yuki sighed, "Yea right. Demyx she cheated on you..." Yuki smirked, "with Axel..." Everyone gasped but Yuki continued, "When she was pregnant, the baby wasn't yours but Axel's. When she was away from you, Axel was there. They touched, kissed, ect. Oh and, just to sugar code it...Melody has crabs." Everyone stepped back, scared to come to close to Melody. Melody growled in anger, "You tramp! How dare you!" Yuki giggled cutely, "Don't worry Dem, you're not infected with anything (hopefully)." Demyx put his hand on Yuki's shoulder, "Hm? What is it Dem?" Demyx didn't respond. He wrapped his arms tightly around Yuki's waist and sobbed lightly on her shoulder. '_Poor guy...' _I thought sadly. Yuki patted his back, "There, there Dem...Its okay." Demyx sinffed then rose his head from Yuki's shoulder, "Thank you." he said with a smile. Yuki smiled back, "No problem." Yuki scratched her long black hair, "We should be getting ta class." I nodded, "Yea."

**Principle's Office**

Zexion's POV

I sighed as I sat in the quiet office, arms crossed across my chest. Principle Xemnas sighed, "Zexion..." I looked up at him, "Yes sir?" Principle Xemnas gave me a look, "What happened?" I sighed heavily, "She approached me, then hit me. Since I wasn't in the mood for bull, I hit her back. That's how it happened." Principle Xemnas sighed, "Just go to class Zexion." I stood from the wooden chair, "Yes sir." I walked to the door and opened it stepping out and then closing it.

4th Period

We, Yuki, Fujin, Roxas, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Hidana, Itadan, Vivi, Luka, Xigbar, Sora, Riku, Reno, Marluxia, Saix, myself, and Demyx, all sat at our usual table. We were laughing and talking to each other. Sora, Riku, and I had said our sorries and made up. Sora and Riku were back together and Roxas had Hayner. Demyx rested his hand on my lap then kissed my cheek, I chuckled then kissed his lips softly. "Get a room you two~." Roxas teased. I looked at him, "Oh yea right, look who's talking." I teased back. We started to laugh at eachother, I thought I'd never see this day again. The day when I heard my own ture laughter, intertwined with others. I was...happy...everyone has somebody...Roxas has Hayner, Sora has Riku, Yuki has Fujin, Pence has Olette, Marluxia has Xigbar, Hidana has Saix, Itadan has Lexaeus, Vivi has Seifer, Luka has Terra, Reno has Aqua, and I had my Demyx back. In this world...maybe there is something called a true happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**What was that? You thought that was it? On no no, there's plenty more! There's 368 days in this story, so thats at least 20 more chapters~!**

**~~~~~Reveiw and Enjoy~!  
-**

Two weeks later, Demyx had severed all ties with Melody. He didn't anwser her calls, he didn't talk to her, he didn't do anything that involved her. I was walking from the flower shop one day until Melody stopped me, "Hey Zexion." she said sweetly. I rose an eyebrow, "Um...hey." Melody stepped close to me, "How've you been?" I blinked, "Okay, what's this about?" I asked. Melody gave me a look, "Whaddaya mean Zexion?" Melody rubbed my chest, "I just...wanted to know how you're doin'..." I pushed Melody away from me, "Keep your distance." I walked pass her, not looking back.  
I'd made it to Demyx's house and knocked on the door. A shirtless Demyx came to the door, "Hey Zexy!" he cheered. I sighed then gave a small smile, "Hey Dem, may I come in?" Demyx nodded, "Sure, come on." I stepped in the door then walked to his couch and sat down. The small puppy I had gave him ran up to my leg and licked it, I leaned over and picked up the small dog. Demyx smiled, "I named her Shiya." I looked over at Demyx, "Shiya? That's a lovely name." Demyx gave a childish grin, "Yea well." I sat the dog back on the carpet floor then stood, "What've you been up to Demyx?" Demyx shook his head, "Nothin' really, I just was thinkin' about you." I smiled then kissed his cheek, "Well now, that's nice." Demyx smiled then picked up me up and carried me upstairs to his room. "D-Demyx?!" Demyx smiled again, "Don't worry Zexy, I'll be gental." My eyes widened, "Say what?!" Demyx kissed my cheek as we entered his bedroom. Demyx kicked the door with his ankle, making it close with a slight slam. Demyx pushed me on the bed then pinned my arms above my head with a smile, "You look so helpless Zexy." I rolled my eyes, "Haha, very funny." Demyx licked my neck, forcing a moan out into Demyx's left ear. Demyx's warm breath tickled my neck when he chuckled, "Still sensitive I see." I grunted is shame, "N-No! Y-You just...caught me off guard, thats all!" Demyx chuckled again then kissed my cheek. He released my arms and sat on his knees with a smile. I sighed then looked at Demyx, "Hey Dem..." I said softly. Demyx blinked, "What's wrong?" I smiled evily then pounced ontop of him. Demyx looked cluelessly into my eyes, "Zexy, what're you doing?" I chuckled, "You want to have sex right?" Demyx blushed then gave a slight nod. I smiled under my bang, "Alright then. Ienzo doesn't get out of school until 10 tonight, he has piano practice." Demyx smiled then wrapped his arms around my waist, "Are ya gonna ride Zexy?" I blushed then turned my head, "Shut up..." I slid onto the floor sitting on my knees inbetween Demyx's legs. Demyx sat up in the bed and looked down at me with a smile. I unzipped his pants then pulled them down alongside his underwear. Demyx grinned then held his lenght up to my face. I sighed then leaned forward, engulfing the warm throbbing flesh in my mouth. Demyx tangled his hand in my head as I bobbed my head up and down on his harden flesh. Demyx released a light moan then pushed my head down, forcing me to engulf more of his large penis. I started bobbing my head faster and with more force, causing Demyx to moan again. His hand gripped my hair tighter, "Z-Zexy!" he moaned, "I-I'm gonna-!" Demyx's creamy white hot seed shot down my throat. I swallowed the remaining cum then removed my mouth from Demyx's penis. I licked my lips then smiled, "How was it?" I asked. Demyx looked at me then smiled, "Amazing Zexy." I smiled again then stood straight up. I glared over at the clock on his nightstand, "9:10." I sighed then kissed Demyx's cheeked, "I should get going.'' Demyx lowwered his head sadly, "Oh...okay." I looked at Demyx then chuckled, "Do you want to come with me?" Demyx's head shot straight up, "Yea!" I smiled then grabbed his hand then pull up your pants and lets go. Demyx's smiled then pulled his pants up then zipped them. "Lets go!" Demyx pulled me downstairs and outside the door. We began walking to Twilight Town Middle School.


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight Town Middle School**

Ienzo's POV

I sighed, 'So lonely...where's Isa.?.' I thought. The doors behind me opened and big brother stepped in. I smiled then jumped off the stage, "Nii~san!" I ran up to my brother then wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. Nii~san wrapped his arms around me and smiled, "Sorry I was late." I shook my head, "Its okay!" Nii~san held his hand out to me, "Come on." I grabbed Nii~san's hand as he led me out the front doors. When we were outside, I saw Demyx with his back to the brick wall of the building. I narrowed my eyes, "Nii~san..." I said releasing his hand and crossing my arms over my chest while tapping my foot on the concrete. Zexion sighed, "Ienzo...not now..." he said. I growled at Demyx then grabbed Nii~san's hand again. Demyx looked over then smiled, "There you are. Hey there Ienzo." I glared at Demyx with a death glare. Nii~san hit me in the back of the head, he had one of those 'if you don't say hello I'll beat the lights out of you' kind of looks. I sighed, "Hello Demyx..." I mummbled. Demyx smiled sweetly then looked up at my Nii~san, "Where are we goin' after this?" Nii~san shrugged, "I have no clue." I tugged Nii~san's jeans, he looked down at me, "What is it?" I smiled, "We could go to the clock tower together." Nii~san nodded, "That doesn't sound bad at all, lets go." I released Nii~san's hand, "Race you!" Nii~san smiled, "You're on!" The both of us shot down the sidewalk towards the clock tower at inhuman speed.

**Clock Tower**

I had beat Nii~san to the top. We both breathed heavily, "That...was fun..." Nii~san breathed. I nodded, "Yea." I turned towards the edge of the clock tower and saw Roxas, Hayner, Sora, Riku, Hidana, Itadan, Luka, Vivi, Fujin, Yuki, Isa, Saix, and Axel sitting on it. Zexion sat beside Axel and I sat beside Nii~san. Sora and Riku waved at us, we waved back and smiled. Demyx came up and sat next to Axel. We all were laughing and talking about some random things. I've never seen nii~san smile so big with friends, it was...kind of scary...but...nii~san was happy...and so was I... The clock above started to right loudly as the sun began to set. I yawned and rested my head on Axel's shoulder. Axel smiled, "Tired I see?" I nodded, "Yea." Isa looked at my brother, "I'm going to take Ienzo home, 'kay Zex?" Nii~san nodded, "Sure." Zexion looked over at me, "I'll be home at twelve." I nodded, "Okay." Isa grabbed my hand then led me down the clock tower.

**Zexion's POV**

I waved my little brother and Isa a goodbye. Demyx stood then looked at me, "Hey Zexy..." I looked at him then tilted my head, "Yes Demyx?" Everyone started to stare at us. I saw Demyx pull something out of his back pocket. I tilted my head again and stood, "Demyx?" Demyx exhaled then got down on one knee. Everyone gasped with excitement, I blinked cluelessly. Demyx looked up at me and smiled, "Zexion...I've known you for 15 going on 16 years now we've been a couple for 10 of those years. I know the Melody thing really angered you and all, but if it means anything to you...I'm sorry..." I smiled warmly, "Its okay Demyx." Demyx exhaled again, "Zexion...what I want to ask you is..." Demyx held his hands out infront of me. In his hands was a small black box. He opened the box to reveal a shining diamond ring. Demyx gave me a very warm smile then spoke, "Zexion...will you marry me?" My heart was about to spring from my chest. I haven't been this over joyed in years! I felt tears sting my eyes as I nodded a small yes at Demyx. Demyx slid the ring on my finger then stood, "It's beautiful..." I gasped at the glisening stone. I wrapped my arms around Demyx's neck and pulled him close, "Thank you..." I forced out as I began crying on his shoulder. The others stood and walked over to us. I smiled behind the tears then released Demyx, "I love you." he spoke. "I love you too..." I whispered. Demyx pulled me into a soft passionate kiss. We broke the kiss and smiled at eachother, "Good luck you two~!" cheered Itadan. "Yea! Good luck!" Sora followed. Demyx light put his hands on each of my cheeks and lean me into him, making our foreheads touch. We smiled into eachothers eyes then kissed once again. Riku patted my back, I turned to him. He smiled, "Good luck kid." I chuckled, "Alright, thank you." The sun then completely set and we all began to walk home. Demyx and I held hands the whole entire time. Soon to be wed? That doesn't sound like a bad idea if you ask me.

-  
Hope you enjoyed because there will be more! Chapter 6 will be here soon so stay tune 'till it~! Sorry they're so short, the wedding WILL be longer! I promise you!


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back~! Sorry internet has been down lately but now its back up! Enjoy this chapter folks~! ^.^

Day 49

I woke up the next morning with a pain in my rear. I groaned then rolled over into a warm figure, closing my eyes tightly and snuggling into it. I heard the figure chuckle softly, "Morning Zexy..." it whispered. I quickly opened my eyes to stare up at a smling blonde haired mess. I chuckled, "What ever happened to Demyx?" I teased as I moved some of his hair from his face. Demyx smiled, "Haha very funny. You can't talk yourself." I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I know." Demyx gave me a smile, "Did you sleep well last night?" he asked. I nodded, "Yea. Just...I woke up a few minutes ago and I felt a terrible pain in my ass." Demyx rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry...my fault." I released Demyx's neck then slowly rose up from the bed, "I think I should be getting back home to Ienzo, Vexen will be home in a few hours." Demyx nodded, "Alright." I slowly got out of Demyx's bed then yawned. I picked up my clothes, that lay scattered all over the floor, then began to put them on. I raked my hands through my hair then gave Demyx a kiss on the lips, "Good-bye Dem." I said. Demyx waved, "Bai." I opened the door to his room then stepped out and walked downstairs to the front door. I opened the front door to his house and made my way out into the streets.

I'd came home to loud noises comming from my room. I narrowed my eyes then looked at the two backpacks that lay on the couch. I knew one was Ienzo's and the other Isa's. Kuro ran upto me and barked as loud as she could. She shot upstairs then stopped at my door. I tilted my head then walked upstairs to my room. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I then got on my knees and peered through the key hole. There, in my bed, lay Isa and Ienzo both together having sex. I was furious! Okay the first time I wasn't mad because I thought Ienzo was joking but now! He's my fourteen year old brother! Little Brother at that! I mean come on, you'd feel the same too wouldn't you?! I reached in my back pocket and pulled out two bobby pins. I put one in the lock then wiggled it and took the other and jammed it in, the door made a click sound. I swung the door open and stared furiously at Ienzo and Isa. "Ienzo!" I exclaimed as I marched over to the bed, pulling Isa off Ienzo. Ienzo gave me a look, "What is it brother?" I glared at Isa then to Ienzo, "Ienzo...Isa...why are you two doing this?" I tried not to yell, "You are way too young to be doing this type of thing!" Ienzo rose an eyebrow, "But...you do it too, and you're only sixteen." I gave a frustrated sigh, "That's because I have made mistakes in my life, too many mistakes, I don't want you to make them too Ienzo." Ienzo rolled his eyes, "Well it-" Ienzo stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at my ring finger. "Nii~san...please please for the love of all that is holy tell me that is not a wedding ring!" I looked away from Ienzo with my head lowwered, "Ienzo I-" "It is isn't it!" Ienzo grabbed Isa's hand and walked into his room and locked the door. I sighed heavily, 'What is wrong with him all of a sudden?' I thought to myself, 'Is it because he thinks I don't love him? Or is it because I haven't been home everyday? Maybe I should've yelled at him. Wait! What am I saying, I have all the damn rights to yell at him! He's fourteen doing this type of thing!' I sighed again then kicked off my shoes. I heard the front door unlock and someone call out to Ienzo and I. I looked at my room door then got up from the bed to walk downstairs. I saw Vexen and mother smiling when I opened my door. Ienzo ran downstairs and hugged mother's waist tightly. Mother only patted his head and smiled more. I sighed then walked down the stairs, "Where've you two been?" I asked. Mother smiled, "Well we went to a Science Fair and after that we went out travaling for a little while." I looked at the overly large trophy Vexen held in his hands. I shook my head then grabbed a pair of shoes that sat at the edge of the door. I grabbed the shoes then slipped them onto my feet. My mother looked at me, "Zexion where are you going?'' Ienzo gave me a glare, "He's going to his boyfriend's house!" Everything froze and six pairs of eyes were on me. Kuro broke the quietness by barking for me to pick her up. I did then turned to leave. Vexen grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Ienzo smiled, "There's a ring on his finger too!" If I live through this feud, Ienzo's ass is so mine! My mother looked at the ring on my right finger, she gasped then took a step back. My mother started to fan her face with her right hand as she fell on the couch, gasping as if she was a fish out of water. Vexen glared at me, "I thought I said stay away from that boy Zexion." I sat the dog down on the floor then turned away from Vexen, "I'll tell you like I've told you before...you have no say in my love life. So stay out of it and mind your own bussiness." Vexen narrowed his eyes, "Since you are catching an attitude Zexion, you are grounded." I wanted to laugh but I didn't. I'm sixteen, he can't ground me. I did not want to hear Vexen's voice so I walked upstairs to my room and locked the door. I pulled out my IPod from my back pocket and scrolled through my music until I found the song that Demyx liked the most:

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth

And tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love`s suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

And you're my survival, you're my living proof

My love is alive, and not dead

And tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I`ll be love`s suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,

I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.

...

I smiled then started to sing the last part to the song:

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love`s suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.

I didn't know why I liked that song so much, maybe because Demyx likes it. I shrugged then glared out my window, "D-Demyx!" I opened my room window then jumped out. I ran smack into Demyx and wrapped my arms around his waist. Demyx wrapped his arms around me and then swung me around. We both fell in the grass laughing. Demyx kissed my forehead and smiled, I smiled back and sat up in the grass. "My mother and Vexen found out about us." I said. Demyx sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder, "How?" I sighed, "Ienzo." Demyx rose his head, "Inezy told?" I nodded, "Yea." "How?" I held up the hand with the ringed finger, "Anwser your question?" Demyx nodded, "Ohhh..." I sighed, "So what're you doing out here?" Demyx looked up, "Ienzo called and told me to come over." I quickly glared over at my window to see a smiling Ienzo sitting on my bed with a recorder. I jumped from Demyx's arms and shot in the house up to my room. I swung the door open and looked around, Ienzo wasn't in the room, "Dammit!" A hand grabbed my wrist, I turned to see it was a worried Demyx. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Find that little bastard!" "Who?" "Ienzo!" There was a laugh that shot downstairs, "Mommy, daddy, I have something to show you~!" I turned around quickly and ran downstairs after Ienzo, "Come here Ienzo!" I yelled as I chased him into the kitchen where mother and Vexen were sitting at the table. Mother looked at me then smiled at Ienzo, "What is it Ienzo?" Ienzo gave me a devilish smile, "Something I found." Vexen stood from his chair and walked over to stare at the recorder. Vexen gave me a look, "I said stay away from him Zexion." I wanted to reply but my vocals were backed up with anger and hatered for my younger brother. Demyx walked downstairs, "Zexy are you okay?" I turned towards him, "Yea." Vexen looked at Demyx and I, "He's in the house?! Zexion this is unexceptable!" I turned my head and didn't anwser. My mother walked up beside Vexen and stared at me, "Zexion...its just...we don't want you to be this way, we love you Zexion." I looked at her, "Then why can't you except me for who I am and for who I'm with?" "Well-" "Because we do not allow that sort of behavior in this household!" I narrowed my eyes at Vexen, "That's why? That's your reason? That's it, you don't want me living here?" My mother stepped in, "No thats not-" "Yes, that is exactilly what I am saying. We do not allow faggots in this household, so you and your bitchy boyfriend can leave." I grabbed Demyx's hand, "I'll be gone before the morning comes."


	8. Chapter 8

-

A feud had broken out between Zexion and his parents; Zexion's moving out to live with Demyx, how will Ienzo take it?  
-

**Day 50**

**Ienzo's POV  
**I walked upstairs to Zexion's room and looked around, everything was gone, empty. Only the bed and dresser were in the room. 'I suppose nii-san wasn't kidding when he said he'd be gone before morning comes...' I walked in the room and looked around it as if it were new to me. Mommy and daddy had left for the weekend and I was home alone. I stared out of the window then sighed at the sight of kids playing. I saw Isa outside with Lea and Lamuria. I was happy to see my friends playing. I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. I opened the door and walked out of the house. Crossing the street Isa called out, "Hey Ienzo come play with us!" I turned towards him and smiled. I ran up to his and hugged him tightly, "Good morning Isa." I said. Isa hugged me back, "Morning." Lea ran up and jumped on Isa's back making us fall. Lamuria laughed then walked over to help me up, "You okay?" he asked. I nodded, "Yea." Lamuria smacked Lea upside the head, "You could've hurt him you redhaired poptart!" Lea rubbed his head, "Ow, sorry. Ya know for a girly boy ya got some manly hands." Lamuria smacked Lea again, "Thanks." Lea rubbed his paining head, "Yea it wasn't a compliment." Isa and I laughed at our friends. Lea laid on the grass, "Hey Ienzo, is it true Zex moved out?" I turned my head with sadened eyes, "...Yea." Lea hoped up, "Awesome! Now we can raid his room! I know exactily where he keeps everything!" Isa, Lamuria, and I looked at Lea with eyebrows raised. "Okay, I had a crush on him a few years back." Lea admitted. Lamuria hit Lea with his purse and growled, "A few years ago you were eleven! Zexion was like fourteen! You're way outta his league and will always be! That is why I love you. ^.^" Lea sighed, ''Yea guess so." I blinked then giggled, "You guys are a mess I tell you." We all started laughing. Lea stood from the ground, "To Zex's room we go!" We all followed Lea into the house and up to Zexion's room. Lea walked over to the closet and opened it, "Here it is~!" he cheered. Isa, Lamuria, and I all sat on the bed and watched Lea. Lea came out of the closet with a book that said '_Zexion's Diary_' Lea sat in the bed and opened the book. Lamuria looked, "We shouldn't do this." he said. "It'll be fine trust me."

**Demyx's House**

Zexion's POV

I unpacked all of my boxes and thought, 'I feel like I'm missing something, but what?' I shrugged then placed a picture of Demyx and I on the counter in the kitchen. Demyx wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, "Mornin'." I smiled, "Good morning." Demyx looked at the picture, "Wow, I didn't think you'd still have it." I smiled, "Why wouldn't I?" Demyx nuzzled my neck, "Don't know. Well see ya upstairs Zexy." I nodded, "Alright." I sighed, 'Maybe I should go by the house once more to make sure...' I grabbed a jacket and some shoes and began my way out of the house.

Ienzo's POV

The room had become cold as Lea started to read a paragraph aloud. Lamuria shook his head, "This is so wrong, we shouldn't be doing this, it feels wrong! Is anyone else cold or is it just me?" "No, I feel it too." Isa shivered. "See! That's a sign that we shouldn't be doing this!" "Oh shut up Lamuria! Stop bitching! Now...where was I...? Ahaha!" I looked over Lea's shoulder as he started to read another paragraph aloud, it read:  
_Dear Diary,  
I met this boy today and he's really cute but I don't know how to tell him that I really like him. He has blonde hair and blue eyes everytime he looks at me, I'm ready to burst! What should I do? Tell him I like him or lurk in the shadows until he speaks to me?_

Lea chuckled a little bit, "Dang, I never knew that Zex was a scardy cat when he was young." I nodded, "Yea...'' I heard the door downstairs click then narrowed my eyes, "Guys, I think my parents are home." Isa and Lamuria were still huddled up with Lea reading. The rooms door flew open and there in the door frame stood Zexion.

Zexion's POV  
I narrowed my eyes at Ienzo and his friends then stepped into my former room. I glared at the book in Lea's hand, "What're you doing with that!" I exclaimed. Lea quickly gave it up, "I-I'm sorry! It was...It was Lamuria's fault!" Lamuria quickly turned towards Lea, "My fault?! Well it was Isa's fault for telling Ienzo to join us!" Isa glared Lamuria, "It was not! If anbody it was Lea's fault for asking Ienzo did Zexion move out, it was also Lea's fault for being such a pervert and spying on you, and it was Ienzo's fault for letting us in the house!" I tapped my foot on the hard wood floor with my arms crossed across my chest, "I don't care who's fault it is! Just give me my book and get out!" Lea handed me my book and slowly left the room with Isa, Lamuria, and Ienzo behind him. I stopped Ienzo, "You stay." I shut the door then sighed, "Ienzo..." "I know, I know, you're mad and you never want to see me ever again." I chuckled, "You are incorrect for once my dear little brother." I squatted down to Ienzo's level, "Even though you did do a few actions that made me want to rip your heart from your chest, I still love you because you're my little brother. And no matter how far apart or how mad we get at each other...I'll always love you." Tears began to form in Ienzo's eyes, he wrapped his arms aroung me as he began to cry on my shoulder. "Nii~san, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I love you!" he cried. I smiled then wrapped my arm around him, "There there Ienzo it's okay I love you too, but you have to tell Vexen and mother the truth about your sexuality." Ienzo looked up at me, "But...okay...Nii~san..." I looked down at him, "What is it?" Ienzo twirled his fingers, "Well...I never liked Demyx at all, and you know that...But the reason being...is because he's taking you away from me! We don't even spend time like we use to nii~san! It's like...it's like you don't even love me anymore." I rusled Ienzo's hair, "I'll always love you Ienzo, even if it feels like I don't." Ienzo looked up at me, "Really nii~san?" I nodded, "Really." I turned towards the door and began my way out of the room, "I hope to see you at the wedding ...Ienzo." With that said I shut the door and began my way back to Demyx's house.

Three weeks passed and Demyx and I were looking at some wedding themes. "How about this one or that one?" I looked at the page, "Too blue." Demyx and I flipped page to page until we found a theme we could both agree on. Demyx smiled childishly, "So what kinda dress are ya gonna wear Zexy?" My face quickly turned red in anger and shame, "W-What do you mean dress?!" "Oooh...this one seems like a good one." "Demyx!" Demyx quickly turned around and kissed my lips softly then pulled back, "I already asked Marluxia, Sora, Yuki, and Fujin to help you find a dress." It felt like I was in a momentary trans. When the words did seem to process through my mind, "Demyx was halfway out of the door." "Demyx!" I yelled as he pranced down the street. "Sorry Zexy! I love you!" I shut the door then rested against the wall, 'This is the man that I am about to spend the rest of my life with, the man that cares if I'm pained, the man who is there for me, the man I love. I can do this...in 3 more months...thats when the wedding is...' I walked upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I looked terrible. I sighed then began to run some water in the sink. I felt a bit dizzy so I leaned against the wall for support. Then, all of a sudden, I threw something up in my hands. It was white foam. I rinsed off my hands then turned off the water. I took a wash cloth and dipped it in the water. I began to wash my face with the warm towel. After a few moments, I threw up countless amounts of foam. I laid on the bathroom floor and thought, this has happened before. My body lay on the ice cold tile foor as I began to think, 'Once before this happened...but how.?.' My eyes suddenly widened in horror, "No!" I yelled. "This...This can't be happening again! I...I'm...pregnant?!"

-  
Oh gezz, what's wrong with Zexy? Is he pregnant or is he just sick? Next chapter will be up soon~! ((Sorry for the long wait btw)  
Please Review~!  
-


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back my peps! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and I hope you are ready for another chapter! Read and enjoy dearies~!  
-

I lay curled up on the cold bathroom floor for two hours until the door flew open. Demyx stepped in and was shocked, "Zexy what happened?" I didn't anwser. I just laid there, afraid to tell he what was wrong. Demyx picked me up and carried me to our shared room then laid me on the bed. I looked up at him and just laid there until I threw up foam onto the floor. Demyx gasped, "Zexy! What's wrong?! Tell me!" he hollered. I stared into his ocean blue orbs and said nothing. Demyx put his hands on both of my shoulders and stared into my eyes, "Zexy, please-" "I'm fine..." I finally spoke. Demyx sighed, ''Thats...good..." Demyx kissed my lips softly then rested his forehead on mine. I only smiled, "You know we do have school tommorow." "Nuh-uh! Not with you sick like that!" I blinked, "Huh?" "You're staying home 'till you get better!" I narrowed my eyes, "Demyx...you know how I get when I am in one place all day long." My right eye began to twitch in anger. "Then take a walk to the bathroom and back to the bedroom." "-_- You ass." Demyx smiled, "I'm your ass~! ^.^" I chuckled, "I suppose. Now the finals are four weeks from now, I suppose staying home is a way to study." Demyx smiled again, "Yay! I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel better." I smiled, "Thank you Demyx." Demyx nodded. I curled into the bed and began to close my eyes.

_ Sorry for another short chapter, here's a mini chapter just for you~! Happy Zemyx Day~! *^.^*  
_

**Day 51**

I sat in bed with my nose in a book. Demyx had left for school leaving me here with the dogs. Kuro barked at Shiya, Shiya barked back. I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my IPod and headphones. I started listening to a new Unstable BloodLust song. I had nine hours to myself, thank God.

The rest of the day was boring and quiet. I heard the door fling open, "What the..." Demyx burst through the room and hugged me tight. "Demyx what-" "Happy Zemyx Day~!" I looked at him like her was speaking another language, "Say what?" Demyx put a chart in my face, "The yaoi fangirl poll says that we're the cutest couple alive! We're like the 2nd!" I sighed, 'Damn fangirls...' Demyx kissed my lips with a smirk, "Let us make them happy!" I blinked, "What?" Demyx opened the window. There were an amazingly huge crowd of fangirls cheering and screaming. Demyx walked to the closet and pulled out a french maid outfit. The crowd of girls only cheered more. I twitched, "I hate Zemyx Day!"

-  
Midnight: Hope you enjoyed that little bit!

Zexion: Yea well I didn't!

Demyx: You look adorable in that outfit Zexy~!

Midnight: You two, I tell ya. Anyways... Read!

Demyx: Review!

Zexion: And hate-

Demyx and Midnight: And love ZEMYX DAY~!  
-


End file.
